


OrangeIsTheNewBlack

by WifeyLitchfieldDiaz



Series: Orange is the new black one shots [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Characters, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz
Summary: Different characters x readers and one shots. There are multiple chapters, lots about Nicky Nichols and Daddy Duarte. Some are about Soulmate au’s.
Relationships: Alex Vause/Reader, Dominga "Daddy" Duarte/Reader, John Bennett (Orange is the New Black)/Reader, Lorna Morello & Nicky Nichols, Lorna Morello/Nicky Nichols, Nicky Nichols/Reader, Piper Chapman/Alex Vause, Poussey Washington/Other(s), reader/characters
Series: Orange is the new black one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> All work has been edited please comment any ideas.

  
Chapter 1

Nicky Nichols

  
Serenity relapsed but was caught, now she’s being sent to Max. How will everyone react?

* * *

One thing to know about Nicky Nichols is that she sleeps around, a lot. She doesn’t ever have serious relationships because let’s face it, Nicky and commitment just isn’t a thing. So when she started dating Serenity Diaz people at first thought it was just a fling. Both of them thought the same until they realised that it was love. They were falling slowly but deeply in love.

Every smile, laugh and tears made them fall even further. The females around them started noticing it as well, mostly because Nicky was completely smitten by Serenity. After a while they admitted it and have been inseparable ever since. Though Nicky still questions how someone could love her with all her flaws, but Serenity manages to amaze her every time with reasons. 

Serenity was sat with her sister, Daya, when it all happened. C.O’s entered their cube and demanded a search of their shared bunk. Not having any choice they stepped outside the cube. Females a rounded watched with curiosity.

“Found it!” A C.O by the nickname Pornstache shouted out hold up a small bag of what looked like heroin.

Serenity was in here because of heroin, she had an addiction much like her lover Nicky. It’s one of the things they had in common, they knew what each other went through. But now that could all change.

“Your going to Max inmate.” C.O Bennett announced trying to sound tough to the others but giving side glances to me and Daya, clearly he did not want to do this but it was his job. 

Serenity’s eyes started to fill with tears as they handcuffed her hands behind her back. She looked from her mom to her sister, this was it, possibly the last time she might ever see them because she slipped up.   
  
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly to them, Daya was in hysteric though, not wanting to believe her sister relapsed again. Aleida was just simply disappointed, not even she saw that coming. 

As a C.O dragged her away through the corridors, more and more people stared in disbelief. No one thought she would go back to drugs, not now that she has Nicky. Word spread like a wildfire and just as Serenity was about to walk the last corridor in Minimum, Nicky ran towards her with Lorna and pretty much the whole family.   
  
“You said you wouldn’t use again.” Nicky spoke to her looking defeated and sounding so hurt it broke Serenity’s heart. The C.O allowed them to say goodbye. 

“I’m sorry, it was right there and all I could think was the high I haven’t felt in a long time. Nothing was there to stop me and old me took over. I’m so sorry I failed all of you.” Serenity spoke with her tears streaming down her face. All she could see were the disappointing looks on everyone’s faces, she messed up.

”We spoke about this before though, baby. When your struggling you find one of us-“ Nicky started to speak but the C.O cut her off with a 30 second warning.   
  
“If we don’t see each other again Nicky, get out of this place and stay clean. And I’ll miss all of you-“ Serenity spoke to them, all of which were on verge of tears or crying.

”Times up.” They C.O said dragging Serenity away regardless of if her conversation was finished. As she looked back at them one last time she heard Nicky shout “I love you.” To which she didn’t have time to respond to.

Nicky broke down into Red’s arms, the one person she fully opened up to was taken away from her. How could she live the next 2 and a half years like this?   
  



	2. Christmas miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity Nichols (Diaz) and Nicky Nichols have been out of prison for quite a while now, they have a 5 year old son and now a Christmas miracle.

  
Nicky Nichols 

* * *

The snow had fallen early in December, it had settled and risen making it difficult for many people to leave their houses. This also meant that young Carmine Nichols had the day and probably next few weeks off school. This was no problem to Serenity or Nicky because they could spend extra time with their little guy.   
  
Today it was snowing lightly, Christmas spirit was in the air which made it the perfect day to play outside and make snowmen. That’s what Nicky and Carmine did, thinking Serenity was still sleeping, having left her to sleep in. But that’s far from what she was doing. 

When both Nicky and Serenity were released from prison, they gathered their lives together. Nicky and Serenity both started working at Red’s bakery, that work perfectly for all of them. Then three years later they married and bought a house, which had many spare rooms. They were mainly for people that stayed during the holidays like Red or Alex.

Until they tried for a baby, that baby is Carmine. You can probably guess how the two were able to have a biological baby, and the first time they tried they succeeded. Making two very happy and excited mommas and grandmothers (Red & Gloria as well as Aleida). Everyone else was also very happy for the couple, giving advice and helping out. 

So 5 years later they decided that they wanted to try again, even though the possibilities were a lot less than before. Serenity only told Daya who was still in prison but only for a couple more months, and was also still with Daddy so both of them knew. Nicky only told Gloria, not wanting to get her mother’s hopes up but telling another mother like figure. 

They had tried 3 times now and the results had came out negative every time, putting a downer to their moods but they weren’t giving up just yet. They had discussed other options like adopting, and both of they were willing to adopt if Serenity wasn’t able to carry another child. 

Serenity waited and waited for the test to either be a positive or another negative. She was planning on doing the test with Nicky present but wanted to be 100% sure the symptoms she was feeling were pregnancy ones. She turned the test over and she carefully look at the results.

At first she thought she was seeing things but looking again there was definitely a second line. Serenity Nichols was pregnant with her and Nicky’s second child. Her first thought was telling Red and Nicky, then everyone else.   
  
Serenity put the test in her pocket, walking downstairs. She could hear the distant laughter of her son and wife outside playing in the snow, she sound warming her heart. She placed her coat and shoes on, exiting the back door. Neither of them noticed her yet so she made a snowball and through it at an unsuspecting Nicky who squeaked as the freezing snow made contact with her. 

Nicky quickly turned around giving her wife a playful glare, then whispering something to Carmine who made snowballs. Serenity knew that there was no way out and started running, but Nicky caught her and sprinkled snow on her face. She cringed at the cold substance but wiped it away as Nicky pecked her lips. 

The duo sat on their bench while keeping an eye on Carmine. They were just sitting in each others embrace, enjoying the moment. 

“You know we’re gonna catch a cold if we stay out here any longer.” Nicky spoke holding Serenity just a little tighter. 

“5 more minutes.” Carmine whined, not waiting for a reply before running down the garden to collect more snow. 

“What’s your Christmas wish.” Serenity asked Nicky who gave her a questioning look before answering. 

“Well im happy as we are, we have an amazing life. Having a family and people who actually care about me is something 15 years ago I never would have dreamed of.”

”what if we could add another member to the family.” Serenity said and Nicky’s eyes asked a question they both knew. Serenity nodded and took the test out of her back pocket, showing Nicky. 

It took a minute for everything to register to Nicky that Serenity was pregnant, after trying for so long. But when it did tears pooled her eyes and she hugged Serenity even tighter. 

“We’re going to be a family of four.” Nicky said cheerfully. 

And 8 months later Serenity gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who was easily welcomed by everyone.   
  



	3. Small steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Diaz was new to the Max life. Just 2 more years to go but what if her secret can’t be kept under wraps anymore?

  
Daddy Duarte

* * *

Prison, for the next 3 years Andrea will call this place ‘home’. She was in Minimum for 2 years but some _puta_ attacked her so she defended herself but beat the girl into critical condition, though luckily she’s not dead otherwise Andrea would have had extra years. 

So here she was walking the corridors of Max, holding her stuff close as the C.O shoved her through the D-block gates. Confidently she walked to her new bunk, as if no one was watching, although every woman in D-block was. 

Walking into her cell, a blonde who looked as high as a kite walked out giving her a death glare. Andrea smiled at her and placed her stuff on the unoccupied bed, ignoring the lustful look on her roommates face.

“Hello there mamí.” Daddy smirks standing against the wall with a smirk on her face and arms crossed. 

“Can I help you...” Andrea asked hesitantly not wanting to start any conversation really. 

“What’s your name mamacita.” Daddy asks.

”Andrea Diaz.”   
  
“Pretty name for a pretty girl, I’m Daddy.” And from then on Andrea was known as daddy’s girl. 

No one messed with her at all, other than the C-block women who also learned never to mess with Andrea though many still tried. So if anything happened to Andrea, any girls around would tell daddy instantly. Unfortunately for Andrea she had tabs on her at all times so it was tough to get time alone. 

Since Andrea was young she always wanted to ‘fit in’ even if that meant loosing some weight. That’s were her addictions came from. She became bulimic and started doing drugs later in life. Forcing herself to throw up became a bad habit after a while.

In minimum it was a lot easier to hide her bulimia but now with everyone watching her she couldn’t just visit the bathroom after dinner everyday because people would get suspicious. But she managed it and has been for the past few months. Though getting closer and closer to daddy made her feel a little guilty.

Neather-the-less, today was just like any other day. Using her toothbrush to force up her food from the day. But what she didn’t see was one of daddy’s blonde girls walk in. Immediately the blonde ran to get daddy without Andrea knowing, so she continued. 

As soon as she was told, Daddy quickly made her way to the bathroom, needing to know if what Annalisa said was true or just a horrible joke. Though she was quietly praying that it was the latter. But entering the bathroom she heard the horrible truth. 

Andrea only knew Daddy was in the bathroom when a comforting hand rubbed her back. After she stopped throwing up, Andrea cleaned up around her mouth and didn’t move to look at Daddy. 

“Give it to me.” Daddy asked a little over a whisper, still shocked the woman she has grown to love is doing this to herself. 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Andrea replied with her voice hoarse from the previous events. 

“Don’t give me that shit, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Daddy said a little harsher than she meant to, her anger wasn’t focused on Andrea but herself for not noticing sooner. 

Andrea sat against the wall focusing her gaze on anything other than the woman in front of her. Daddy was never meant to find out, at least not like this. 

“I need it, I need this you don’t understand.” Andrea said to Daddy with a pleading look, to which she scoffed at. 

“Why are you doing this.” Daddy asked the one question Andrea never wanted to answer, because why was she really doing this to herself?

”When I was in high school I was picked on and shit. I hated myself because I believed everything they said. So it started with missing a few meals, no big deal but that wasn’t doing anything so I ate and then threw everything up. I never gained weight and I looked like everyone else, but I hated myself so I didn’t stop. It started as a punishment but now it’s just a habit that I can’t quit. Then I got into drugs.” Andrea told Daddy who was biting her lip to contain her anger at the world. 

“Fuck mamí, why didn’t you tell me I could have helped you.” 

“Help me? It’s not like I can just stop one day, it’s like a drug addiction. You can’t just stop without the urge or withdrawal. And maybe I don’t want to stop.” Andrea said but she wanted to stop, she needed to. 

“We’ll start slow, small steps. Please baby I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore.” All anger from daddy’s face was gone.

Slowly, Andrea gave Daddy her toothbrush. That was step one, and from then on they took more steps, together because Andrea would never be able to stop without help from Daddy. At first Daddy made sure there was always someone outside the bathroom and Andrea’s cell, and always someone with her to brush her teeth, making sure they take her toothbrush back once Andrea was finished only cleaning her teeth. 

And those small steps they took worked.


	4. Prison wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity Diaz was in Max for the next 3 years. She had already been in there for 2 but what will happen when she meets a certain frizzy haired woman.

  
Nicky Nichols

* * *

  
It was like any other day in D-block for Serenity. Getting up and ready for the day ahead, but today would be unlike any other. Serenity worked as a cleaner, so that’s were she was all day but once she goes back into her cell, a new inmate was there. 

“Hi I’m Diaz but you can call me Serenity.” Serenity introduced herself to the unfamiliar redhead. 

“Diaz? Are you related to Daya and Aleida Diaz?” The woman asked who had no idea there was another Diaz in prison.

“Yes... you came up here from minimum didn’t you.” Serenity said sitting next the woman.

“Nicky Nichols, former addict.” Nicky slightly smiles at Serenity. 

“Two junkies in the same cell, what could go wrong.” Serenity says sarcastically with a smirk.

The two became closer as time passed, Nicky told Serenity about minimum and the family there while Serenity told Nicky her broken dreams for the future.

“So you want two dogs and a bunny, that ain’t gonna work your better off with a cat it’s much more easier to take care of.” Nicky told the other woman as they mopped the floors. 

“Hey! My fantasy life remember.” Serenity joked poking Nicky’s side which made her laugh and surrender.

“Okay okay I’m just saying that a cat is easier than two dogs and a bunny.” Nicky laughed, dragging the and. 

“Where do you see yourself 5 years from now.” Serenity asked seriously to Nicky who hadn’t shared any information about what future she wants.

“Look kid, I don’t think I’ll be out in 5 years with the extra time that keeps being added.” Nicky sighed referring to the reason she was placed in Max.

Serenity hated Luschek for snitching on Nicky to save himself. If she ever got the chance to meet him, she sure as hell would lecture him into oblivion.

“Try thinking about a future you really want, it’s the only thing keeping me going in this place and not relapsing.” Serenity admitted to Nicky. 

Though over the few months Nicky had been in Max the two had gotten close, but never a sexual relationship which confused Nicky. Any woman she meets, the first thing she would do is flirt with them and hopefully that will lead to the sheets. But something was different with Serenity, it was as if Nicky didn’t want just sex with her.

The two became life lines for each other. They told themselves everything they did was strictly platonic but over time they began to question that. The first movement was Nicky kissing Serenity, that turned into a full make-out session. The two then became a couple, under the wraps of course because they were still in prison. A couple of months into dating they had their first ‘time’ together. 

But in between all the months they were together, they had a lot of bonding time. Like slipping each other up with the mops, reading to each other and messing around in the showers. They had both truly fallen for each other, which made Nicky less mad at Luschek and not miss her family as much as when she first arrived, though she still missed them dearly. 

But they fell in love in prison, something was bound to happen to split them up. Wether that be one of them relapsing or getting shanked in their sleep. Serenity had helped Nicky to stay clean when she was struggling, but now Nicky was being transferred back to Minimum. 

“Nichols let’s go.” The C.O came into their cell, neither of them knew what was happening.

“Where am I going.” Nicky asked a little panicked, but Serenity could see under the surface, Nicky was trying to cover up that prison life actually scared her now she had fallen in love.

“Back to minimum, let’s go.” Serenity’s heart dropped, she was happy Nicky could see her prison family again but was it selfish to want Nicky to stay with her? The answer, yes it was, so Serenity put on a bright smile to make Nicky feel a little better about having to leave Serenity. 

“I’m going to miss you Nicky, but go, fly my little bird.” Nicky chuckled through the unfallen tears. 

“I’m gonna miss your humour kid.” Nicky smiled sadly, she had finally found the one and now that was going to be taken from her. 

They couldn’t hug or kiss one last time because of the C.O in the door way getting impatient. But they both knew this might be goodbye forever.   
  
“Stay out of trouble and clean. I expect letters every week on all the drama. Goodbye baby.” Serenity said to Nicky, the last part in a whisper so the C.O couldn’t hear. Nicky knew her voice would break if she was to say anything else so she nodded and walked out their cell.

Once Nicky was gone, Serenity held the only thing left of Nicky’s that she didn’t take with her, her prison issued sweater. 

However it wasn’t long before Serenity was able to reunite with Nicky. Luschek was able to get Serenity out of Max and into minimum because he felt really bad, no one knew if his plan worked until one day. 

“So this is the famous minimum.” Serenity said as she looked around while walking behind an inmate. 

“I guess.” Doggett said shrugging. 

“Do you know were I can find Daya Diaz.” Serenity asked and Doggett led her to the Spanish cell block. 

“Well look at you sis, never saw you as the criminal type.” Serenity said walking into the cell, surprising Daya who was drawing. 

As the two reunited Serenity couldn’t wait for her and Nicky to do the same because Serenity was highly impatient now. 

At dinner that night, Boo noticed a girl in orange so naturally asked her to sit down with them. 

“You must be Big Boo, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Serenity smiled kindly at the confused woman. “Is Red going to be here because I’ve been waiting forever to meet her.” She asked the women around her, none of which were Nicky. 

“Who are you.” Serenity guessed the person to be so blunt was Piper. 

“Serenity Diaz, is that you?” Nicky asked sitting down across from her with a huge smile. 

“It sure is.” Serenity replied. “I would hug you but I think people will think we are weird.” She told Nicky while taking a bit out of her food. 

“I missed you kid, even if it was just for a few weeks.” 

“I’m sorry but what’s going on here.” Big Boo asked wondering how the two knew each other. 

“Oh right, everyone this is Serenity. We met in Max-“ Nicky started but Serenity cut her off with a smirk.

“She’s my prison bitch.” Serenity said sticking her tongue out at Nicky, teasing her.

“Hey! More like prison wife.” Nicky fake pouted but knew Serenity was half-way right with that statement.

The women around the table, now including Red, were amused by how the two interacted. They looked so natural together and you could see the love in their eyes as they spoke to each other.

After that they stayed together, even through the riot and back in Max. They stayed together even when they both got out, and lived their fantasy life they made up years prior. They really were made for each other.   
  



	5. Settle down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poussey Washington made it out of prison with her girlfriend. Years later they need to decide on a name...

Poussey Washington 

* * *

Poussey had a near death experience, just before the riot. Everyone thought she was dead but in reality she was revived and lives to this day. But because C.O Bailey nearly killed her, most of the girls were still angry about it. This lead to the whole start of the riot.

After her experience Poussey realised that she didn’t live the life that her mom would be proud of. So she vowed to get out of prison and live her life to the fullest, never going back to selling or anything drug related.

She and her girlfriend Riley spent their time in Max focusing on what they will do when they get out. They both decided to travel, and that’s what they ended up doing. They spend a few years traveling around the world, well everywhere they could go since they both had criminal records because of drugs. 

After their travels they came back to New York City to settle down. That’s what lead to this point in time. 

“No no no you are not naming my child after any country in the world.” P said to Riley, who was 9 months pregnant.

“Our child, P.” Riley reminded her, Poussey liked to think that the baby will have favourites so she wants to be the ‘cool’ mom. 

“She won’t be our child if you name her Alaska or Paris.” P whispered sarcastically.

“But Paris is in France and your name is French.” Riley told her. “We could name her Poussey jr.” she teased at P who didn’t like her name very much. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” P gave Riley a playful glare. 

“Try me.” She cocked her head to the side.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter. 

“How about Aaliyah?” P asked seriously but with a smile. Riley pretend to think about it for a minute but she already knew the answer.

“I like it.”

And a few days later baby Aaliyah Washington was born.


	6. Daddy’s sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah Duarte is Daddy’s younger sister. The two lost contact when Daddy went down the wrong path but what happens when they reunite in Litchfield.

Daddy Duarte

* * *

Delilah Duarte, who goes by Dee, is now in prison. She was still young when her sister lost contact with her, making her angry and act out. She partied and did drugs, anything to get rid of the thought her older sister abandoned her.   
  
Though the reason Daddy lost contact with Delilah was because Daddy was going down the wrong path and didn’t want to endanger or let her sister follow in her footsteps. But she did because Dominga was Delilahs life, she looked after her when their parents didn’t care. Then she left too.   
  
But she got caught in possession while high as a kite, so she got a few years. Unexpectedly though she would be seeing her sister for the first time in so many years, and will probably spend her entire time in prison seeing her as well since she was sent to Max. 

Delilah made her way through the corridor of Max, with her stuff held close to her chest. The Latina girl wasn’t scared, she knew drugs made there way into prison so she could get high easily and spend her time here like outside just without the parties and freedom. 

The C.O stopped outside of D-block, pushing Delilah into the room full of women who just stared at her. Delilah however just kept her head down and looked for her cell. Her cell clearly housed another woman but the room was clear, so she put her stuff down and went to find out where she could get any drugs.

While walking around, she came across a blonde who was clearly high. Delilahs best chance at finding drugs would be this girl. So she stood next to her to look less suspicious, the blonde knew what the black haired girl wanted. 

“Talk to Daddy, she‘ll hook you up with some.” The blonde said in a whisper. “She’s in that cell over there.” She nodded in the direction, Delilah quickly thanked her and was on her way again. 

Walking into the cell, Delilah stood at the entrance waiting for the woman who was on her bunk reading a magazine to notice her. But once she closed the magazine, Delilahs eyes widened, Daddy was Dominga. 

It took Daddy a few seconds for it to click but once it did anger took over her facial features. Her little sister, whom was supposed to live her life away from all of this, was in prison issued clothing and looked like she had recently gone through withdrawal. 

“Lilah, what are you doing here.” Daddy asked confused and hoping she was just hallucinating.

“It’s Dee now, and I should be asking you the same thing.” Delilah said crossing her arms over her chest to calm herself down. 

“Answer my question first.” Daddy said getting defensive.

“You know what I don’t need this shit, are you going to sell to me or not.” Delilah deadpanned.

To say Daddy was shocked was an understatement. Never in a million years would she sell drugs to her little sister. But what shocked her most was how easy her sister asked for drugs. 

“No, your staying clean. What happened to you, your not the same little girl-“

“That you left. You abandoned me, for what this life. You wanna know what happened, I had no one when you left so I turned to drugs. I lived a life of partying until I couldn’t see straight and getting so high that I didn’t care about anything. I was lonely and in a dark place and went down the wrong path, but I didn’t care because I had nothing to live for.

So lecture me about how I fucked up or tell me were I can get some fucking drugs because I need to be high right now.” Delilah said to Daddy who didn’t know what to say. Her sister was an addict because she left, but she’ll be dammed to let her sister go back to that life. 

Delilah realised that Daddy wasn’t going to sell to her so she left and went to dinner. She sat alone but some women around joined her, non of which looked as young as her. All she wanted was some drugs but that was going to be hard since her older sister was in charge of who got them.   
  


* * *

  
Word got around pretty fast that Daddy’s little sister was Delilah. No one messed with her which she liked but no one would let her go anywhere near drugs, not even Barb and she didn’t usually care who got drugs as long as she was getting paid. 

The C-blocks however knew that messing with Delilah meant that Daddy would be occupied and focused on something other than D-block drug’s business, giving them a chance to be able to fuck with D-block. 

So while Delilah cleaned in C-block some of the woman quickly shoved some heroin in her pocket before anyone else could see. As soon as she got back into D-block, she got high. This went on for quite some time, since she avoided Daddy and any of her blonde girls anyway it wasn’t really that hard. 

That was until one day, Delilah got so high that she was close to OD, she decided to express how much she hated Dominga for leaving. Of course she wasn’t thinking straight, so she slightly stubbled into Daddy’s cell. Daddy knew she was high instantly and helped her over to her bunk, though she was furious she didn’t want her sister to get extra time. 

“Who the fuck sold to you.” Was Daddy’s first question, though she had an idea. 

“C-blockers and that’s not the point. The point is I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Delilah stood up and pushed Daddy every time she said she hated her. 

Delilah broke down into tears and her pushes became mere shoves. Daddy’s heart broke as she looked at the younger woman in front of her, she wrapped her arms around her and into a hug. The two sank down to the floor as Delilah broke down, she had hit her breaking point and Daddy could see the woman tried to OD. 

After that moment the two’s relationship strengthened, Daddy helped her sister get and stay clean. While mostly it was Daddy looking out for Delilah, they had each other’s backs. Daddy made sure that Delilah didn’t get into the drug business around D-block and Delilah started becoming more like her younger self, the sweet innocent little girl that relied on her older sister. 

Daddy became partially like her younger self as well. Looking after her sister, but as best as she could in prison. Like secretly passing Delilah sweets and making sure she had a new book once she finished the last. 

And they became sisters again. 


	7. Last Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky is given a phone when she gets back from Max, but what’s on it broke her heart.

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Nicky couldn’t wait to get back to Minimum. She had stayed clean for her entire stay and now would go back to see her family. She was way too excited to say she was staying in prison. But mostly she was excited to see the love of her life. 

Everyone knows that Nicky isn’t one for commitment, but that changed when she fell for Serenity Diaz. They could relate in ways that they couldn’t with anyone else, Nicky a junkie philosopher and Serenity a junkie that can make literally anyone one laugh, bare minimum a smile. 

But they loved each other, all the women in there could see it too. Then Luschek ratted out Nicky. That turned a few tables. Serenity told Nicky that if either of them relapsed then they would have to stay away from each other for a while and possibly break up, not wanting the other to go down the same path. 

Serenity trusted Nicky with everything, and Nicky was around heroin. That was like betraying her trust because she wanted out of that life. Though every time Nicky thinks of the reason why she was put in Max the last few words that Serenity said to Nicky stuck in her head.

_“You knew how I felt about heroin and you were around it for how long? Weeks? You fuck up bad this time Nicky.”_

_“I know, I’m so sorry baby.” Nicky said on verge of tears, while being dragged away._

_“I love you.” Serenity shouted to her, just before Nicky was taken away to Max._

The image of Serenity was burned into Nicky’s head, how could she have been so stupid and gone back to messing with drugs when she had all she needed in front of her the whole time.

As Nicky walked the corridors of Minimum, people gave her sympathetic looks, she just thought it was because she had been taken to Max. Then she reunited with her family, all but the one person she wanted to see the most. Serenity. 

“Where’s Diaz?” Nicky finally asked them after a heart warming reunion. 

But she started to worry when everyone’s facial features turned remorseful. Red lead Nicky to the suburbs, then to Reds cube. 

“When you left, Serenity was in a very bad state. She- she was hurting and everyone could see it. But everyone was too late Nicky. You have to understand that-“ Red said in her thick Russian accent, but Nicky cut her off with tears pooling her eyes.

“Don’t sugar coat it ma, what happened.” Nicky asked quickly and Red sighed sadly.

“She relapsed Nicky, but she OD.” Those words hit her in the face, the love of her life gone, dead.

It took a few minutes for it to process to Nicky that she would never see Serenity again, but when it did she felt the heart ache. Nicky quickly ran to Serenity’s cube in which both her and Nicky used to share. The tears streamed down her face once she saw that all of the memories they shared were gone. 

“No no no no no, it’s not true. Tell me it’s not true ma.” Nicky begged as she held onto her mother for dear life.

“It’s true Nicky.”

* * *

  
For the next few days, all Nicky did was lay in her bed above DeMarco, with the only thing remaining that belonged to Serenity. Her prison issued sweater. Nicky was in a bad place, much like how she imagined Serenity must have been in. 

The family tried everything to get her spirits up or at least out of bed for more than an hour, but nothing worked. Even Serenity’s family came to see her and tell her that they didn’t blame her for what happened.

But Nicky did, she blamed herself from the moment she found out. It was her fault, if she hadn’t have messed with the heroin in the first place then none of this would have happened. Nicky would be cuddling Serenity and not her sweater that Serenity’s scent would soon wear out of. 

“Hey, Nicky.” Daya said awkwardly, the two never really talked much and only tolerate each other for Serenity’s benefit. “I’m sorry about all of this, I know how close you were to my sister.” She said as she shuffled from one foot to the other. 

“It’s me who should be apologising, not you.” Nicky chuckled but it was hollow as she sat up, patting the space next to her for Daya to sit down. Once sat down, Daya got straight to the point of why she was there in the first place. 

“When she- um, passed, I went to the chapel. Apparently it was your two’s ‘place’.” Daya explained and Nicky laughed slightly at the memories, that was definitely their favourite ‘place’ to go to together. But Nicky hadn’t had the heart to go there yet.

“Anyway, while I was looking around I found something that belonged to her and I think it is rightfully yours now. I didn’t look through it by the way, god knows what’s on it.” Daya cleared her throat awkwardly and gave Nicky a phone. 

It wasn’t just any phone though, it was the phone only Serenity used. She even decorated it with materials she found around the prison. Nicky was so focused on looking at her the phone she didn’t realise that Daya left. 

She turned it on and looked through the photos that Serenity had take of them both secretly. Many of them were took in the chapel, like them lying on the floor doing different facial expressions. And others when they were all lovey dovey. The memories brought tears to Nicky’s eyes. 

She came across many videos of them messing around an laughing, but one stuck out.   
  


_“You know why I love you Nicky?” Serenity asked hiding the phone.  
_

_“Because I’m amazing at literally anything.” Nicky jokes planting a kiss on Serenity’s lips and laying back down on the chapel’s floor.  
_

_“Yes and because how deeply you care, like the family, though you wouldn’t admit it out loud about Piper or Big Boo, you would do anything for the family even if it meant sacrificing yourself or your happiness. You are the most loyalist person I’ve met.” Serenity told Nicky who loved the woman next to her with her whole heart.  
_

_“And... because our sex is the best_ _and im a junkie philosopher.” Nicky turned to look at Serenity with a smirk.  
_

_“How could I forget the sex, we do it like every other day.”  
_

_“Hey! We have to spicy this place up a little.” Nicky protests with her smirk growing._

_“Your right, like your junkie philosopher accusations aren’t amusing enough.” Serenity teased.  
_

_“You’ve hit my heart, kid.” Nicky holds her heart as if it was broken.  
_

_The two then continued to tease each other and make-out, the final moments on the video was of Serenity’s hand stopping the recording button.  
  
_

Nicky was starting to run out of tears as she stared at the empty screen in front of her. She took all the moments of her with Serenity for granted, and now the only proof of memories was soon going to get lost or broken.   
  
But Nicky was never going to forget Serenity, she always would have a special place in Nicky’s heart. 


	8. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janae Watson doesn’t expect to fall for the woman she met in Litchfield, but she does.

Janae Watson

* * *

Janae was straight, she had never questioned that. She dated boys and was in prison because of her ex-boyfriend. But then _she_ came along and had to ruin that for Janae. There was something different about _her_ that made Janae go crazy. 

Janae would find her eyes wondering over to the ‘white’ table, just to get a glimpse of _her._ Though none of the girls would notice this, one did and that was Poussey Washington. The first time P saw this happen, she couldn’t work out what was happening but when it clicked, she was over the moon to be able to tease Janae. 

Janae, however, hated that P saw her lusting over another woman. She herself had no idea what to do or think about the situation, and then P found out. The two started to talk about it in the library and soon it became a daily thing to talk about when the others couldn’t hear. Though they still were curious.

“I don’t ‘love’ her I just... think she’s pretty and we could be good friends, y’know.” Janae spoke to P in the library after their shifts at work. 

“Friends with benefits more like. Yo, just man up and ask her out.” P said while pacing back and forth between the book shelf’s. 

“It ain’t like that, P. And... she is straight so she’d never see me like that.” Janae told P trying to be discreet about the disappointment she felt over the situation.

“Do my ears deceive me or does The Janae Watson have a crush on a woman. I never thought I would live to the day I heard such a thing. Someone call a priest, Jesus has been resurrected again.” Raven Henderson exclaimed dramatically as she sat down leaning against the bookshelf opposite Janae.

Janae’s eyes went wide as she saw the woman sat in front of her, the same person both her and Poussey were talking about mere seconds ago. P, however, was smirking at Janae’s awkwardness. Janae had never been so speechless in her life. 

“Henderson! What brings you in here at this time.” P spoke to Raven as if it was nothing and they were old friends.

“Oh y’know the usual, boring prison and needing to get away. Books are my best hope. Anyway... who’s the lucky lady to have stolen Watsons heart?” Raven teased, knowing she knew a piece of information not many knew. 

“Na, I said he not she. You heard wrong. It ain’t got nothing to do with you anyway whitey.” Janae managed to muster up into a sentence, though she sounded more annoyed than nervous. Her harsh tone was usual to use on anyone and her not feel guilty but she immediately regretted what she said. 

“Okay, I just got a little bored around here. Guess you guys aren’t the gossip type. I’ll see you later or whatever.” Raven stood up an gave a small smile to the two before leaving the library.

Once she was gone, Poussey practically attacked Janae. It was more of a play fight than an actual one, mostly because they were both annoyed at what just happened. They both straightened up and glared at each other. 

“You’re stupid, y’know that.” P said to Janae.

“So what, she’d never like me back anyway.”

“Now you’ll never know, dumb ass.   
  


* * *

Raven spent the next few weeks away from Poussey and Janae. She didn’t really like ignoring and avoiding people but she was kinda upset by the way Janae spoke to her. Raven had caught Janae gazing over at her many times in the past, at first it made her nervous because she definitely had a crush on Janae but over time she got used to it. 

It made her feel like she always had someone watching her back, even if it was supposedly secret. Raven was good at that, finding out secrets. Something about Janae intrigued her, drawing her in, but she knew Janae wasn’t like that. Into girls. 

So when she heard Janae talking about having a crush on one, it brought a little hope to Raven. Though was servilely disappointed by the ‘discussion’ that they had. 

Raven was sitting on one of the multiple tables, talking to Vause, when Watson walked in. Alex knew literally every bit of gossip because Henderson and herself were very close, more of a best friend sister type relationship. Vause smirked at Raven and quickly left the room. 

Janae shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, while still close to the door. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Poussey and Alex butting heads and coming up with a plan. 

“So listen, I’m sorry and shit for what I said. Can we put it behind us and be friends or not, that’s totally cool if you hate me-“ Janae spoke but Raven cut her off by pressing their lips together. 

Janae kissed back immediately and it turned into a heated make-out session, both fighting for dominance though everyone who knew Janae could see she was a top. Poussey and Alex walked in to see what was taking them to long and quickly left because the two were undressing each other. 

Though a few moments later, Raven stopped the make-out session. Janae pouted and Raven quickly pecked her lips. She spoke while they both got dressed again. 

“Hate to break it to you, but we’re still in prison and we will probably be separated if we’re caught.” Raven said sitting back on the table. 

“If we’re caught, so you mean this isn’t just a one time thing.” Janae questioned resting her hands on either side of the woman in front of her. 

“That depends on if you can handle all this, baby.” Raven flirted and Janae kissed her again. 

They were sure going to have a chaotic future ahead of them.   
  



	9. The daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky Nichols has a daughter, who now is in Litchfield. What’s their story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is going to need a little imagination to make it work since Nicky is only 31, in this she will be 34 to make the story line work, but nothing changes.

Nicky Nichols

* * *

Ivy Nichols, who from being adopted from birth now goes legally by Ivy Silva, was entering Litchfield Women’s prison. She wasn’t going to meet her biological mom, no she was now an inmate. 

Though she knew a little about her biological mom from her adoptive parents, she had yet to meet her. Ivy had only one picture of her biological mom, and that was taken straight after Ivy was born, and she had kept it ever since. Ivy was 20 years old, being sent to prison because of drugs. She carried on her teenage life with her friends because she completely failed school due to skiving it all the time. No matter what anyone did, Ivy would never keep her head down and live what she described as a ‘fucking boring life’.

But reality hit her in the face once she was arrested, having to go through withdrawal for her 3rd time in 5 years. She was an addict since she was 15, but no one really noticed until she was 17 and by then she was already a junkie so she practically gave up on life. 

Now as she walked in bright orange she realised that she messed up. She was far too young to be in here for the next 5 years, but there was nothing she could do about it now. 

She met a woman called Lorna Morello, who after showing her around took her to Red immediately. Red thought it was a sign, she had failed Tricia but now it was as if the universe was giving her another chance to help a young woman. 

“This is Reznikov but everyone calls her Red. She’s like a prison mom, if you need anything she is the person to go to.” Lorna told Ivy as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Red this is Ivy Silva.” Lorna introduced the two.

Red offered a friendly smile as she sat up in her chair which was situated in her ‘office’. This was the second woman the Ivy had met that day, who actually seemed friendly. Lorna left the two to talk, and Red motioned for Ivy to come into the tiny room.

“So tell be a little about yourself.” Red said to Ivy with her thick Russian accent. 

“Umm, I’m an addict.” Ivy told Red hesitantly, not knowing what she was supposed to say. Red nodded.

“Are you clean?” 

“Yes for about 3 weeks I think.” Ivy answered and Red smiled knowingly. 

“Welcome to the family, you get three strikes, after that your on your own.” Red said but she knew that she would never let the Tricia accident happen again.

Then Nicky walked in.

“Hey ma, who’s the newbie.” Nicky asked sending a small genuine smile to the younger girl. 

“Nicky this is Ivy Silva, Ivy this is-“ Red started but Nicky cut her off.

“Nicky Nichols, nice to meet ya.” Red and Nicky started talking to each other, but Ivy’s world stopped.

The woman in front of her was her biological mom. Looking at Nicky, Ivy could see the resemblance of the picture she had in her room back at home, it was the same woman but 20 years difference, though it was easy to see.

“You.” Ivy said with a slightly accusing look. Both women looked at her questionably. “Long time no see I guess.” Ivy said with sarcasm dripping from every word. 

Neither of the women in front of Ivy knew what she was talking about, confusing them even more.

“Me?” Nicky asked pointing to herself, to which Ivy nodded. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you...” Nicky said slowly, unsure of what was happening.

For Nicky to say that, practically broke Ivy’s heart. She knew one of the reasons why her biological mom put her up for adoption, Nicky was very young. But maybe Nicky never wanted Ivy in the first place. So she held back her tears.

“Do you seriously not remember me, about 20 years ago maybe. December 12th.” Ivy explained and when she said the date, Nicky’s heart dropped. 

She never thought that she would see her daughter ever again, and now meeting her for the second time 20 years later, in prison. To say Nicky was upset was an understatement, her daughter ended up just like her. 

“No, no your not here, your not here right now. You can’t be here. What- why the fuck are you here.” Nicky said getting angrier.

“I’m a fucking junkie and I got caught.” Ivy almost shouted at Nicky.

Nicky was speechless, her daughter was an addict just like her. 

“Which one.” Nicky asked after a moment of silence.

“Heroin.” Ivy whispered disappointment in herself.

Red had worked some of what was happening by now, but still stayed in case this escalated.

“I guess heroin took us both.” Nicky sighed sadly. Ivy didn’t know that Nicky was an addict too, I guess that’s one thing they had in common. 

“How long have you been clean for.” Ivy asked, because maybe Nicky could help her stay clean. 

“Three years, thanks to Red. Let me guess you’ve been clean for 2 weeks.” Nicky said.

“Three weeks actually. Why did you turn to it.” Ivy started a conversation she knew from personal experience was a hard subject to talk about. 

“I grew up rich but Marka my mother was always distant. I was taken care of by nanny’s so I never had a childhood. Then I fell pregnant with you, my mother didn’t want me to bring shame to the family name so she made me give you up for adoption. After a while everything just went to shit and I became an addict.” Nicky explained siting on the floor, with Ivy doing the same. 

“I was angry at the world, my adoptive parents were extremely religious so I umm- rebelled a lot. It ended up bad for me though because I was 14 and pregnant like you. They hated it so once she was born they took her away immediately, I didn’t even get to hold her. Then at 15 I became an addict, failed school and here I am now.” Ivy told Nicky who had instantly became a mother to her that was rightfully supposed to happen years ago. 

Red watched in the background, smiling sadly. She loved how Nicky was now a mother again, the motherly love shone in her eyes. But she hated how the two’s story was so familiar, mostly in a bad way. 

“October 23rd she was born. 6lb 2oz, she was tiny but from the glimpse I saw she was perfect. I named her Gabriella Nicole Nichols, though whoever adopted her probably changed her name.” Ivy talked to Nicky as if it was an everyday conversation.

Nicky smiled at how her daughter named her granddaughter after her. She couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if Ivy was never put up for adoption. Would Ivy be at home with her daughter and Nicky visiting regularly? Would they be a happy family?

“Red your a grandma and a great-grandma, feel old yet?” Nicky teased the older woman who had started cooking dinner with the other inmates. 

“Your a mother and grandma too Nicky, don’t you feel old?” Red asked teasing back but her Russian accent made her sound serious. 

Nicky and Ivy grew a bond so strong nothing could break it, eventually they all got out of prison and made the fantasy family a reality.


	10. Broken girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky cheats on Serenity with Lorna, what happens to their relationship?

Nicky Nichols

* * *

Serenity walked the corridors of Litchfield in an attempt to find her girlfriend Nicky, they had been dating for just over a year now. She needed to tell Nicky that she had finally hit 2 years of being clean. She was proud of herself and knew that Nicky would be too.   
  
Passing Chapman, Serenity decided to ask her if she had seen Nicky.

“Chapman, have you seen Nicky lately?”

“Last place I saw her was in the bathroom.” Piper told her, she quickly thanked her and was on her way again. 

Upon entering the bathroom though, she heard moans coming from one of the shower cubicles. Suspiciously, Serenity walked to the other side of the bathroom. But she stopped, her jaw dropped slightly as tears slowly filled her eyes.   
  
Seconds later the two women noticed her, immediately stopping. The two women were Lorna Morello and Nicky Nichols. Noticing the tension, Lorna left the bathroom. 

“I am so sorry-“ Nicky started apologising but Serenity shook her head slightly as if to say stop.

“Don’t apologise Nicky, you loved her before me. It’s okay, I get it, you can never just stop loving someone. Don’t be sorry, you love her. So I guess it’s best I let you go so you can be with her.” Serenity said to Nicky, both had tears streaming down their faces. 

“I was always going to fuck it up eventually, like I do with everything. I’m so sorry, don’t leave me.” Nicky said to Serenity, trying to stop the tears from falling. 

“I’m not leaving you, I’m letting you go so you can be free and happy with Morello. We can still be friends or acquaintances if that doesn’t work.” Serenity reasoned. Nicky didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say.

“Oh and I originally came to tell you that today is my 2 year mark. I’ve actually been clean for 2 fucking years.” Serenity chuckled wiping her tears before giving Nicky a sad smile, then she left the bathroom.   
  


* * *

To say Serenity wasn’t doing good was an understatement, ever since she had broken things off with Nicky she felt lonely. The type of lonely she felt before drugs. 

So Serenity sat on the slightly damp floor in a shower cubical, leaning up against the wall while smoking something she had found. She guessed it was heroin but she didn’t really care. 

Red found her an hour later. She was very high and on the verge of a break down. She looked at the young woman sympathetically, the girl was heart broken. 

“I’m so sorry Red, I just couldn’t take the pain any longer. I need my head to be filled with anything but her.” Serenity broke into tears.

“Why let her go if you still love her.” Red asked though she knew the answer, she wanted to know Serenity’s view on the situation.

“Someone once told me ‘once you fall in love, all you want is them to be happy, even if it’s not with you.’ She deserves to be happy after her past, even if I’m unhappy without her, her happiness means the world to me.” Serenity told Red with so much emotion, Red started to tear up.

“Your too good for this life.” Red said to Serenity, hugging the broken girl.

The two stayed like that for a while, things got a little easier but Serenity would forever be that broken girl on the prison shower cubical.   
  



	11. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maritza Ramos and Reina Perez are in love in prison, but what if one is dying of cancer?

Maritza Ramos

* * *

Reina Perez was an inmate at Lichfield Woman’s Prison. Her crime was assault on her neighbour, she got 6 years. But during her time she met a beautiful girl named Maritza Ramos. Both women were very femme, but when it came to other things Maritza was the dominant one.   
  
Both women were in the Spanish Harlem, the two were bunk mates as well, that’s how they met. They had been together for a while now, and were very close. 

The day started like any other, both of them working in the kitchen with everyone else. Reina felt a little off but passed it off as something to do with prison life. 

“So anyway, I was like girl you can’t just not contour your face- hey are you okay.” Maritza said to Reina who’s breath was shortening. 

“Yeah I’m-“ Reina didn’t get to finish her sentence because she passed out and collapsed to the floor. 

Everyone rushed over to her, Gloria instructing everyone. Maritza only had one focus, and that was staying with her girlfriend. She was in tears trying to wake her up, but no avail. The C.O’s came in and pushed the inmates away, threatening them with shots. But no one cared, all they cared about was their fallen friend.

* * *

A while later, Reina made her way back to the Spanish block. She had been in the hospital for a few weeks, and now she knew what was wrong with her. The scene kept replaying in her head as she walked the isolated corridors. 

  
“ _So Miss Perez, in the blood work we did we found cancer. It’s in your lungs and is spreading rapidly. We would usually put you on chemo but that’s not going to help since you are stage 4. You have a few weeks left to live.” The doctor told Reina who started to tear up._

_“I guess karma’s a bitch.”_

As she entered the Spanish block dorms, everyone stared at the girl. She had red eyes due to crying for so long and she was weakening by the minute. Maritza ran to the girl, clinging to her while sobbing, she hadn’t slept in weeks. 

“I missed you, I missed you so much.” Maritza whispered to her, making Reina start to cry. She was going to leaving Marita soon forever, and if this is how she reacted after only a few weeks, this wasn’t going to be good.   
  


* * *

Time passed by quickly, Reina hadn’t told anyone about her condition, wanting her last few weeks or months to be spent peacefully and not people acting as if she could break any second. But her strength decreased rapidly, and she feared she might not have as much time as she thought. 

So she went to Gloria.

“Hey Rein, long time no see. What brings you here?” Gloria asked while preparing food in the kitchen, alone. 

“I have stage 4 cancer.” She blurted out, the faster she said it the less she would hesitate.

Gloria stopped what she was doing immediately, looking at the girl with wide eyes. 

“I’m gonna die within the next few days or weeks and I needed to tell someone so when I go someone actually knows the truth.” Reina sobbed. 

Gloria pulled Reina into a hug, she herself was starting to tear up at the information. Once Reina had calmed down a bit, Gloria spoke. 

“You need to tell Maritza at least, she deserves to know.”

“I know but I just don’t want to believe it myself yet. If I tell her then it’s real and happening, but if I don’t then we can live peacefully and without worry until I pass.”

“I get it, you don’t want to leave her, but telling her will make it easier for you.” Reina agreed and was on her way again to see Maritza. 

Maritza was reading a magazine when Reina entered their shared cube. Maritza was in a happy mood until she saw the broken look on the other girls face. Reina sat down next to her, it was now or never. 

“I lied Mar, I- I have cancer an-and I’m not going to make it much longer.” Reina told Maritza who didn’t want to believe it. 

“No, you can’t.” It took some time to calm Maritza down, but after that she never left Reina’s side. She feared that the moment she left her alone, Reina would drop dead. 

Reina didn’t mind, she knew that Maritza was scared to loose the woman she had loved for so long. The two were making memories. But one morning that stopped.

“So today I was thinking that we could make flower chains. That’s if there are actually any flowers here. Babe, Reina, wake up.” Maritza slightly shook Reina in hopes it would wake her. 

When it didn’t, Maritza started to worry and checked for a pulse. When there wasn’t one she started shouting Reina’s name. Many of the Spanish Harlem knew about the cancer, so they crowed around looking at the broken girl sympathetically. It took 3 C.O’s to successfully pull Maritza away from the scene, though they didn’t put her in SHU or give her shots because they knew how close the two were.

Gloria carefully took Maritza to her own cube, holding her. This happened for months, Gloria holding the girl while she cried. Over time Maritza got better and learned from the help of multiple people to cope with the loss.

But in the end Reina still died as the cancer girl.   
  



	12. Only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where when you meet your soulmate, visions of your life together will flash before your eyes. What if Daddy finds her soulmate?

Daddy Duarte

* * *

  
Andrea Diaz walked into Litchfield Max confidently, she didn’t give a shit that she would be locked in here for the next few years. Mostly because she had been in and out of minimum for the past few years of her life. 

As she walked to her new cell, she accidentally bumped into a Latin woman. The way she looked at Andrea up and down, she knew this woman was high ranks here.

“I’m s-“ Andrea started but stopped once their eyes connected.

Visions of them together smiling, laughing, cuddling, shouting, crying and much more flashed before both of their eyes. Soon they stopped and both women were left speechless. Then the woman with blonde tips in her short hair smiled, walking closer to her new found soulmate.

“I’m Daddy, nice to meet you... Diaz.” Daddy said looking at the name on Andrea’s identification card.

Andrea’s senses soon came back to her and she shook her head violently. She didn’t want a soulmate, much less a criminal like herself.

“I gotta go do... stuff.” Andrea stuttered quickly making her way as fast as possible away from Daddy.

Daddy decided to give the girl some time because it’s not everyday you meet your soulmate. But she was going to keep an eye on her, especially in a place like this.   
  
Andrea practically ran once she found her cell. She decided that this is a situation for another day, today and for as long as she can keep her mind off of it she would focus on settling in prison life.

* * *

Days and weeks went by in a flash, but both women struggled to keep their distance because the soulmate bond was made once they made eye contact for the first time. Andrea had a job in laundry, unfortunately for her Daddy was a cleaner so was always in and out of the room because of the cleaning supplies.

Daddy tried to make it less obvious that the two were soulmates, only casting a few glances at Andrea instead of staring like a love-struck puppy. But Barb found out. Mostly because she was close to Daddy and spotted the behaviour change, also the glances every now and then weren’t very secretive.

It was getting very difficult to stay away from one another, but that all changed in a matter of minutes. Andrea was in the laundry room alone folding some clothing, everyone else had left early. Soon Daddy walked in with the bucket and mop, putting them away. It was the first time since they had met that they were alone with each other. 

“Andrea Diaz, 26 with drug charges. One sister and mother in Minimum both drug charges. Your my soulmate Duarte, what else do you want to know?” Andrea said sitting on the table facing Daddy who was mildly shocked the girl just opened up unexpectedly to her. 

“Birthday.” Daddy said without skipping a beat, leaning on one of the machines. 

“October 29th.” Andrea answers and Daddy makes a mental note to remember that. But Daddy didn’t really care what her favourite color or food was, she was just glad she was talking to her soulmate. 

Gradually Daddy was stepping closer to Andrea and soon they were face to face. The sexual tension was sky high, and just as they were about to kiss Barb broke it up. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’ve gone soft Duarte. Usually by now your onto the third orgasm.” Barb teased, amused at the whole thing.

Andrea’s eyebrows furrowed, her head snapping towards the intruder.

“Oh did Daddy not tell you. You poor thing. She’s fucked almost all the women in D-block and many more women before those.” Barb explain walking out of the room. 

Slowly Andrea looked at Daddy with accusing eyes. Both of them looked hurt and in different ways. 

“You just wanted to fuck me and move on, didn’t you.” Andrea almost shouted backing away from her soulmate. 

“No, no it’s not like that mamí. Once I met you and saw our future I-I changed my ways, I swear to you that your the only woman in this world that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Daddy explained walking slowly towards Andrea, she meant every word. 

And from then on, Andrea was the only woman for Daddy.


	13. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was an emotional support person in Litchfield? What if she too was a prisoner but all the women came to her when they needed help. What if she was the one who needed help the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drugs and suicide, read at your own risk.

Her name was Naomi Devereux, in Litchfield Minimum for drug charges. Everyone knew who she was and mildly trusted her, the more times they went to her, the more they trusted her. It just kinda happened. She was comforting people who were crying at first, then started helping people with addiction cravings because she could relate. 

People would just come to her and rant while crying or punching walls and stuff. Apparently she was able to calm people down from killing someone or something else like that. She kept everyone’s secrets and was like the prison’s therapist, but she wasn’t getting payed and the women actually opened up compared to how they wouldn’t if it was a real therapist working for the system. 

She had many people looking out for her, many people threatening her because of the things she knew. But she was depressed like many others, so she could relate. She also could relate to drugs. Many times she had found someone on the verge of relapsing, and she was proud to say that most of the time she had helped them back on the sober track. 

So here she sat listening someone she never thought that she ever would. Nicky Nichols. She was ranting about Morello and everything that she needed to get off her chest. 

“One minute she wants to hook up and the next she wants us to be just friends, and not the friends with benefit type either. It’s just so frustrating because it’s all because of Vinny. She chooses me then him and she keeps going back and forth. And I can’t keep doing that. It’s either me or him but she can’t wrap her head around that.” Nicky rants while pacing.

“Or maybe she doesn’t know what she wants.” Naomi suggest. “She loved Christopher and you comforted her when whatever that was blowed up. She hung onto you because she didn’t want you to leave like he did, but you got sent to Max. She was scared to be alone, I know because I comforted her when you were taken and Jesus Christ I have no idea how you do it. Anyway she found comfort in Vinny, unsure if you would ever come back so she forced herself to move on. So she still loves you even if she doesn’t know it because she thinks she has to loves Vinny because she’s married to him. Basically get her to realise what she wants not what she thinks she wants.” Naomi explained to Nicky.

She immediately left, probably to Lorna. Leaving Naomi in a train of thoughts about how no one had ever loved her like how Nicky loves Morello or how Red takes care of Nicky. Naomi was alone her whole life. Now people only talk to her when they need something, at least she was needed?

* * *

Not long later, Naomi walked past Nicky’s cube. Naomi has perfect timing in helping people, most of the time anyway. Nicky looked suspicious so Naomi walked in uninvited. 

“Pass.” Naomi said making Nicky jump at the sudden voice, hiding the small bag of heroin. luckily she hadn’t taken any yet. 

“Give it to me or a) get caught with it and go back to Max, or b) get addicted again and disappoint your family. It’s your choice but you don’t have to go down this path again, you’re already clean so don’t slip up now.” Naomi said to Nicky who was debating all her life choices. 

“Lorna chose Vinny. I don’t get it, he’s out there and can’t possibly love her more than I can. So I give up, there’s nothing for me to stay sober for. I’ll just fuck up eventually anyway so why not now.” Nicky told Naomi.

“Hey, life is... painful and unfair but that doesn’t mean you give up now. Think of your future, their might be an amazing woman there for you. Don’t give up now because one person chose someone over you, look for someone else to love. If it’s meant to be then it’ll happen, if not then trust fate and shit. You are the junkie philosopher after all.” Naomi explains to Nicky who very hesitantly gives Naomi the drugs.   
  


* * *

This was it she helped the last person in this place. It was finally her time. She didn’t need a suicide note, no one in the system would care. So she slit her wrists and waited painfully to be at peace. But that didn’t happen because just she she was slipping away she heard voices, many voice shouting about. They weren’t going to let her leave. 

And they didn’t. Piper Chapman found her first, shouted to everyone in the corridor to get help. At least 15 women crowed around trying to help in some way. The woman dying on the floor had help each one of them, if not their friends so they were going to help to the best of their ability.

While they applied pressure, shouted to her, checking her pulse and kept her living, the C.O’s finally came in with the doctor. All immediately shocked to find women weeping and trying profusely to keep the inmate alive instead of fighting over who got the weapon used. 

Days later Naomi woke. She smiled thinking that she had made it through to the other side until realisation hit her. She cried, struggled and screamed. Needing to be sedated for her own safety. 

She was calmer when she woke again and Luschek explained everything that happened with the inmates. It shocked her that so many people cared for her.

* * *

Weeks later, Naomi was back in Litchfield. No one in there knew if she had lived, many sleep deprived and almost all inmates were moody, no one had much energy. But when Naomi stepped back into prison, she was never lonely again.   
  



	14. Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity gets pregnant accidentally while Nicky is in Max, what happens when she gets back?

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Serenity Diaz knew her life was fucked from the day she started doing drugs. But her life was clearing up thanks to Nicky Nichols. The two had an instant connection and they were no doubt soulmates. They spent their time together as if they weren’t in prison; waking up together, getting ready and breakfast, then work and finally back together. It’s how they did things and each day they would add something to the day to make it more interesting.

But then Nicky got ratted out by Luschek. She was in possession of drugs, she fucked up. Nicky got sent to Max and the last thing Serenity said was _‘fuck you Nichols’,_ Nicky took that as a sign they had broken up. 

Nicky stayed clean her whole stay, despite the loneliness eating away at her. Serenity didn’t know if she would ever see Nicky again and slept around a little, including a male guard. He accidentally got her pregnant, though neither of them knew. Only a few weeks after Serenity getting pregnant, Nicky came back. 

“Hey Diaz.” Nicky said to try and start a much needed conversation.

“Nichols.” Serenity acknowledged her former lover’s presence.

“I know what I did was unforgivable and stupid but I didn’t relapse. I am so sorry.” Nicky said to Serenity on the verge of tears. 

“You know sometimes it’s terrible to love you Nichols. Because I can’t live without you, so fuck you.” Serenity said shoving Nicky slightly while saying ‘fuck you’.

Nicky smiled, that was her apology accepted.   
  
  


* * *

From there things got better until the riot. Serenity knew she was probably pregnant so she told the father of the baby, who immediately resigned and was never seen again by Serenity. But honestly she didn’t know what she expected, the same happened with Daya and C.O Bennett. She just didn’t want to have to go through everything alone.   
  
The riot happened only a week later. 

“Nicky, I’m pregnant.” Serenity blurted out as they walked the corridors of Litchfield.

“Morello thinks she is too, d’ya think there’s something going around making everyone think they’re with child.” Nicky joked because she didn’t want to think that a) her girlfriend cheated or b) her girlfriend had gone delusional.

“I’m not joking Nicky.”

“And the father is... God and your the next Virgin Mary without the virgin part because we have fucked more times then I can count.” Nicky said not as jokingly anymore. 

“It was before you got back Max and I didn’t know until I had suspicions a week ago. A CO.” Serenity told Nicky who shook her head and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

“So you don’t know, you think your pregnant. You know what, come and find me when your 100% sure.” Nicky said backing away slightly.

“Wait Nicky, it was an accident-“

“The same thing happened with your sister. Maybe next time you should use protection so no one finds out.” Nicky walked away heart broken, but she wiped her tears and walked to the shower cubicles. 

Serenity ran off to the same place Morello did, to get a pregnancy test. Nothing was stopping either of them this time though. But there was a difference between the women, one had a loving husband who would take care of the baby and love her until the end, while the other had no one but herself (and possibly family) to figure out what to do. 

Serenity grabbed a box of tests and left before anyone could see her, making her way to the visitation toilets because surprisingly no one ever used them during the riot. She ripped open the box and took about both of the tests.   
  
She cleaned up and waited. Positive, both of them were positive. She was definitely pregnant with the second line showing clearly. Serenity broke down, and stayed like that for hours.   
  
She didn’t move when women shouted and ran around the corridors saying inappropriate things, she just let the world spin because that’s all she could do. 

Coincidentally, it was Daya to find her. She saw the tests and brought her older sister into a hug. She had been there at one point herself and knew what it was like, but she didn’t know what it was like to have no support from the father from the start, because hers left towards the end. 

“Hey it’s going to be okay, you’ve got me in here and m- Aleida out there. Then theres Nicky who I’m sure will support you-“

“No she walked away, I don’t blame her. This situation is fucked up. We are in a prison riot Daya, there’s no way we are getting out of here any time soon.” Serenity told Daya who was almost defeated.

“Look, you have 2 more years and so does Nichols. The pregnancy will take a few months from that so it’s not like the baby will remember. I’ve got a lot more time and probably life after this so make up with Nichols or don’t but 2 years with a baby waiting on the outside is something to help you get through this.” Daya pushed her sister out the door and they were separated.

Serenity saw Morello on her way to anywhere but where Nicky was. She looked very happy, looks like her life is working out for her. She was wearing a lab coat and looked

Then Serenity looked through a slightly open door, Nicky had a full makeover and was kissing another inmate. Nicky saw her but continued anyway, but she didn’t get the reaction she wanted. Instead of screaming, shouting or even crying all Serenity did was sadly smile and the tears pooled her eyes. She knew that her and Nicky were over so there was nothing to argue about. 

And she walked on. Heart broken, much like how Nicky was as well.   
  


* * *

  
She was one of the first to be kidnapped by Piscatella. Probably because she was alone, wandering the corridors and pitying herself. She was stuffed into a decent sided room which could hold more hostages. Next was Flores who was out like a light. Boo was passed out in the corner, looking more peaceful than a hostage shout.

Serenity hadn’t had much damage caused to her since she was defenceless and weighed very little. The same couldn’t be said for Flores, she was severely injured around her head and face. 

But what caught her eye was Nicky being shoved into the room. Piscatella left, probably to find another hostage. She sat down next to Serenity forcefully and looked at her with sad eyes. Serenity managed to get the tape off with the use of her tongue.

“What can I say, I’ve always been good with my tongue.” Serenity winked making Nicky smirk behind the tape and muffle a laugh. 

Serenity ripped off the tape that covered Nicky’s mouth. She sighed in relief.

“Look, kid, I’m sorry for walking off. I just- I fucking love you and if your pregnant then I’m gonna lose you to some shithead CO.” Nicky told Serenity, turning to face her a little. 

“No, no Nicky your not going to loose me. The CO left, he resigned as soon as I told him, he’s long gone by now and I’m definitely pregnant. I took a few tests all positive, i’m fucking pregnant and I’ve got no one on the outside to take in my baby. I fucked up, I fucked up Nicky.” Serenity sobbed into her side.

They both had their hands tied so they tried their best to hug. 

“Hey you’ve got me, kid. We are going to get through this together, okay. I will help you all the way and when we get out I’ll still be there.” In reality Nicky never had the best childhood, but she found the love of her life who is now pregnant and needs her more than ever. So she will make sure this child has the best childhood it could ever have. There is no way she is leaving her after everything they have been through. 

They stayed together after everything, even Max and getting out. Together they raised a little girl. 


	15. The stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is in love, but what if the love of her life is taken from her?

Daddy Duarte

* * *

Andrea Diaz was Daddy’s soulmate, it wasn’t proven but they both knew it. Everyone knew it. The two loved each other more than anyone else in the world. They thought that nothing could break that. Many were jealous of the special relationship they had, but no one ever acted on it.

That was until now. Annalisa was blackmailed by some C-block bitches. Carol knew that Barb’s right-hand-woman was Duarte so by targeting her lover, it could end D-block in some shit with the drug business. They also liked killing people so this was the first plan they came up with. 

It took weeks of planning to find the right blackmail, and once they threatened Annalisa’s life she instantly said yes. She didn’t care about what would come after because she just didn’t want to die, she thought that this was the only way.

So while everyone was doing their jobs, Annalisa grabbed Andrea and shoved her into the showers. She had to be quick if she didn’t want to get caught, mainly because the CO’s would soon notice both of their absences.

“What the fuck did you do that for Anna.” Andrea asked rubbing her head. The two of them were friends, one would say. 

“I’m sorry.” Annalisa actually sounded remorseful.

“Sorry for what, you didn’t do any-“ Andrea was cut off when a shiv was stabbed into her stomach.

Annalisa kept stabbing, even when Andrea collapsed. 23 stab wounds. Tears leaked from Andrea’s eyes uncontrollably, she was in pain but her only thought was what would Daddy think of her just laying here accepting death. 

Luckily she was already prepared for this moment, having written a hidden letter to Daddy because the chances of her dying in prison were really high. 

“Tell Daddy I love her.” Andrea managed to croak out barely as she bled to death on the shower cubicle floor in Litchfield Max. 

Annalisa ran as soon as Andrea’s breathing shallowed. Andrea was left to die alone, and it only took a matter of minutes until she was dead. But in those short minutes she remembered the good times with Daddy, to try and put her pain at ease.   
  


_“What are you doing Duarte?” Andrea asked as she sat down to eat her ‘food’.  
_

_“What I can’t sit with the woman who stole my heart.” Daddy flirted and teased the slightly younger woman (only by a year)._ _  
_

_Andrea rolled her eyes but smiled, she wouldn’t admit it out loud yet but she too was in love with Daddy._

_“The only reason you met me was because we are bunk mates.”  
_

_“...And because you stand out compared to anyone else here. I love your personality, your smile, your everything. And nothing could change that mamí.” Daddy’s hand drifted to Andrea’s thigh squeezing slightly as slight reassurance she wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
_

Andrea drifted off into a never ending sleep with the thought of Daddy in her mind, as if it was enough reassurance that she wasn’t alone and will always be remembered.

* * *

”Fuck. We have a situation in D-block showers.” CO Hellman said and immediately Max went into lockdown. 

Many women groaned, but none protested against it. After a few minutes, Daddy started to worry because Andrea was one to never be late to a lockdown. Daddy chuckled slightly, Andrea was always paranoid about being left out on a lockdown. 

But minutes turned to hours and Andrea was no where in sight. Daddy tried to reason to herself that Andrea wouldn’t get hurt, she was smart and knew some self defence, kinda. That night Daddy didn’t get any sleep, and he next morning she was asking questions to the CO’s. 

“Alright inmates, listen up.” CO Hopper announced gaining everyone’s attention. “Yesterday there was an incident in the D-block showers, an inmate was killed. The investigation will start soon.” The CO spoke. 

Daddy’s heart rate sped up, Andrea never came back and no one else was missing so it had to be her. 

“Who was it.” An inmate called out as if they could read Daddy’s mind. 

“Inmate Andrea Diaz.” The whole block went silent and stared at Daddy. 

They all respected Andrea as a friend at least. She was so kind to everyone, even the ones who weren’t very nice. Daddy’s world froze. That was all the conformation she needed to break down, but she didn’t because she didn’t want everyone to see her broken and vulnerable.

A few people close to Daddy helped her back to her cell, and none of the CO’s objected because they knew of the relationship that they probably should have given many shots for. 

Everyone stayed silent, in respect for a fallen friend. But everyone had one question, who killed her? Barb was angry, she knew it had something to do with Cunt-block. She was going to find out.

* * *

Over the next few days, people payed their respects and condolences to Daddy. She just had someone waved them off, she didn’t want pity because pity wasn’t going to bring back the love of her life. She sent her blonde bitches to clean up the blood, because she would never be able to look in that room the same again let alone clean the blood up. 

It took months before she even left her cell, none of the CO’s commented or forced her up. Unlike the others they would have but they didn’t want to get on Barb’s bad side. Then it was revealed by the C-blockers that Annalisa killed Andrea. 

People were angry. The rat had been lying to them for months, unfortunately the CO’s didn’t get to her in time. Some D-blockers tried stabbed her to death but failed when they managed to fix her up. She was transferred and given a life sentence. 

But none of that fixed the hole in Daddy’s heart. She was heard broken and couldn’t move on until she was cleaning out Andrea’s stuff, she mostly kept everything but some stuff wasn’t any use. She found the letter.   
  


**Dear Daddy Duarte,**

**Hey, it’s me. I’m writing this a couple of months after we got together. If your reading this then A) you snooped in my things, B) I gave this for you to read or C) I’m dead. I really hope it isn’t the latter but this is prison, that’s why I’m writing this. I just want you to know how much I love you, there is no one in the world that I love more. I want you to move on and love someone else, it may be hard now but it won’t be in a few years. You know what they say ‘The pain never actually goes, you just learn how to deal with it’. Your strong enough to deal with the slight ache you feel in your heart or chest right now, maybe one day someone else can fill that void. Just know that I am waiting for you on the other side and watching over you or I’m haunting you, you know me I am unpredictable. When you get out of that hell hole, a different way from dying I hope, remember this ‘The stars will shine, so you know i’ll see you soon’. I’m waiting for you up in the stars, just look up and the brightest star** **you see is me. I’ll shine for you, to brighten up the night sky on the darkest of days. But enough with the cheesiness, that’s your role not mine. I just wanted to say that I love you and you can live without me.  
**

**I’ll see you soon bitch,**

**Andrea Diaz**

Daddy teared up, she chuckled at her former lover’s personality that practically screamed on the piece of paper. She was going to miss her but she’ll see her soon, sooner than she thought.


	16. In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Carol Denning in high school has a girlfriend.

Carol Denning (young)

* * *

Vivienne Summers is Carol Denning’s girlfriend of many years. The two were close to graduating high school, but their relationship was kept under wraps. Being with the same gender was thought of as a sin in their time, but they loved each other. 

Vivienne was the only person to be able to control or calm down Carol when she was mad, which was all the time. Everyone just thought the two were best friends, not lovers. But some people knew, those included Barb or Barbie as Carol calls her, and three of the duo’s friends. Well only friends they had.

A small friendship group but that’s how Carol liked it, she didn’t have many people she knew she could trust. Except she trusted Vivienne with her life. Carol dealt weed, mostly for the money and also so she could get high. Vivienne was her right-hand-woman but never let her deal anything, Vivienne wasn’t as tough as she (very rarely) looked, but Carol didn’t mind because it meant that she could ‘wear the pants’ in the relationship. And she loved dominance. 

Barb often tried to find ways to make Vivienne and Carol to break up, the only thing she didn’t do though was out the two of them. Carol knew why, if Barb was to out Carol being with another woman, shame would be brought to the family name. Barb didn’t want to look bad because of her sister.

“Oh look, if it isn’t Miss junkie.” Barb laughed with her group of popular people, her boyfriend’s arm over her shoulders. 

Vivienne rolled her eyes. 

“If I’m a junkie, then half the school is, considering I’m not the only one smoking pot. Isn’t that right Ken?” Vivienne teased Barb’s boyfriend. Since Carol had given Barb the nickname Barbie, it was only suitable to give Barbie’s boyfriend the name Ken. 

He clenched his jaw but said nothing, he knew she was right. Vivienne knew most of Carol’s customers since they were always together, Carol was the clingy one surprisingly. Barb huffed in anger, she was never able to get under Vivienne’s skin. 

“At least I’m not a dyke.” Barb stated annoyed, she had said this many times but no one ever seemed to take it seriously.

“Please, I’m straighter than your teeth.” Vivienne shot back without missing a beat. People all around heard and laughed. 

Barb was turning red, she wanted to kill Vivienne for saying such a thing in front of everyone in the corridor. But Barb knew the truth, wether people believed it or not, one day she would out Vivienne to humiliate her. 

* * *

Rachel walked ghostlike to the bleachers, she sat behind them with Carol and the two boys. She was the gothic/freak of the group but she didn’t care because she loved how people sometimes got scared of her. 

“Vin and Barbie are at each other’s throats again.” Rachel announced as she sat down. 

Carol look to her and set her cards down since she was playing bridge before the goth interrupted. 

“Barbie tried to out her again but Vin said she was straighter than Barbies teeth, needless to say they started fighting.” Rachel said as Carol grew more serious. 

Before Carol could get up and do something about the situation, Vivienne entered out of breath with her hair messed up and a few scratch marks. She was never one to fight but with her and Barb, it was a regular occasion.

She sat down next to Carol who was taking in her lover’s appearance. To her she was breath taking every time she looked at her, but she was looking for damages this time. Vivienne grabbed her hairbrush out of her bag and put her hair up into a bun, it always looked perfect. 

She wiped off any make-up she had on, which was barely any, before she noticed her surroundings. Only Carol was watching her every move while the others played bridge. She sat in Carols lap, knowing the people here already knew about their relationship. Carol sighed in fake annoyance, she only did that to keep her ego from falling apart in front of people, secretly she loved having Vivienne in her grasp. 

Vivienne gave Carol a pouting child’s face which she could never ignore no matter how many times she tried. So she gave in and gave Vivienne a lolly, she would never give anyone one of her lollies but Vivienne was special. 

“What happened with Barbie.” Carol asked Vivienne specifically.

“She called me a junkie so I insulted Ken, she then called me a dyke so I said I was straighter than her teeth. Everyone laughed so she fucking bitch slapped. I pulled her hair out of her ponytail, she pulled my hair. I punched her until she was on the ground and she scratched me multiple times. Then someone pulled me off of her, I punched them too and ran here before round 2 started.” Vivienne said rather proudly. 

“I’m just saying, I would have broken her face if someone didn’t pull me off her. Just one more minute. Although with how she looks I think me breaking her face would do her a favour.” She muttered a little angrily and Carol chuckled at her girlfriends exaggeration.

“I’m sure you would have done.”

“Your just jealous of my skills.” Vivienne teased so Carol snatched the lolly out of her mouth, putting it in her mouth instead. 

“You two make me sick.” Rachel said fake gagging. 

“Fuck off we’re in love, aren’t we Care bear.” Vivienne said. 

“Don’t call me that ever again and yes, yes we are in love.” Carol answered.

And the two didn’t separate until Carol went to prison, but 7 years later the two reunited.


	17. Snow storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity Nichols (Diaz) and Nicky Nichols are married with their own house. What happens in a snowstorm while Nicky’s stuck at Red’s bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Lorna didn’t have a romantic relationship.

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Serenity and Nicky met in prison, they both stayed clean and have been with each other for years now. Prison was a rocky road for them but they both have been loyal to each other. Once they got out, they started working at Red’s bakery, it was perfect for them.

Serenity was a year younger than Nicky, but her Spanish genes made her look younger than she is. Not that it mattered to Nicky because she loved the woman with her whole heart, even if it meant having to metaphorically fight others away.

They got married with only ‘family’ members present. That included everyone in their prison family who were out of prison, as well as some of Serenity’s family, which was just her siblings. It may have been a small wedding but they liked it like that. Serenity wore a simple white dress while Nicky wore a white pantsuit. 

Her exact words were “ _Hey I love you all dearly but there is no way your stuffing me into a dress, I will wear something that shows me and my junkie philosopher ways.”_ Nicky had said this to Red, Lorna and Big Boo. Boo laughed it off and told Serenity, she had to break it to Nicky that because she was clean she couldn’t call herself that anymore. Serenity then had to suffer the dramatic act that followed.

They also bought a house a block away from Red’s bakery, a nice neighbourhood and away from the busy streets of New York City. Now Serenity is 8 months pregnant with hers and Nicky’s child.

Serenity said goodbye to Nicky because Nicky was about to leave for work. Nicky chuckled, the earlier she got to work, the earlier she could come home with baked goods made by Red. This happened most days, but some days Serenity was clingy and wanted Nicky all to herself, not that Nicky minded.

They didn’t need the money but they mostly work at Red’s bakery because of the memories and the fun there. Like how Lorna works there on weekdays and will sometimes bring her son, lots of mess to clean up after but to them it’s nice to watch him grow up, though Lorna stresses he’s growing too fast. 

Once Nicky leaves, Serenity cleans the already mildly tidy house. After a while, there is nothing else to do. So she puts on her winter coat, scarf and boots before exciting the house and out in the snowy weather. 

The streets New York weren’t busy because people are mostly at home or work, others don’t want to risk their health in the icy weather. Serenity walked carefully to Red’s bakery, deciding that it was better to walk than use her car because the roads were probably more dangerous. 

Serenity entered Red’s bakery, breathing in the warm air that immediately surrounded her. She was covered in snow, but before she could even move, Red rushed towards her. Nicky had only just turned around at the sound of the bell, not being fast enough to save Serenity from Red’s rant. 

“You crazy woman. It’s practically a snow storm out there and here you are walking around in it as if it was a heat wave. You could get a cold. Risking the health of you and my grandchild.” Red scolded the woman, taking her coat and scarf with her to the back of the bakery, were she cooks all the goods. 

Serenity walked behind the counter to Nicky, who was trying to cover her smirk with a smile. She always found it funny when it was Serenity getting lectured instead of her. 

“I was bored without you. I’m a pregnant woman and the baby just happens to be clingy toward you.” Serenity admitted innocently.

Ever since trying for a baby and succeeding, Nicky had a soft spot when it came to that topic. Mostly because she didn’t have a great childhood and she was getting the chance with the love of her life to raise a child. 

“I’ll let you off this time since Red already got to you first. But next time call instead of walking through a snowstorm.” Nicky said handing Serenity a baked good. 

* * *

  
After a few hours, Serenity grew tired. Not that she would tell anyone that, since they would probably drop whatever they were doing to assist her. Lorna came to the bakery as well. She was talking to Serenity about her pregnancy, except the difference was that Lorna was in prison when she was pregnant. 

“Oh I’m telling ya, my boobs were huge when I was pregnant with my baby. It was painful but at least no one can comment I have small boobies anymore.” Lorna chuckled at what she said, Serenity did too. 

“I don’t think mine have grown too much, I have gone up a size but I don’t think it was that noticeable. I’d have to ask Nicky, she would notice more of a difference than me.” Serenity told Lorna.

“Ask me what.” Nicky said sitting next to Serenity at the table, leaning back slightly with her signature smirk played on her lips.

“How much Serenity’s boobs have changed since she’s been pregnant.” Lorna said unashamed at the topic. 

“Well from someone who sees them daily, I’d say it they seem fuller and-“ Nicky jokes but gets cut of when Serenity puts her hand over Nicky’s mouth not wanting anyone to hear about her boobs.

Nicky licks Serenity’s hand, to which she lets go immediately and wipes it. The conversation continues until Lorna leaves. Nicky still had a little longer left until her shift was over, so Serenity decided to go home and start to cook dinner. 

Red wrapped Serenity up warmly and persistently tried to tell her to say a little longer and go home with Nicky, but Serenity waved her off. 

“I’ll be home in 2 hours, max.” Nicky said kissing Serenity.

The walk home alone was longer than walking to the bakery. The snow was worse so she had to be very careful not to slip on any ice. But she finally made it home. She turned on the television to see what was happening.

“We regret to inform all viewers that the snowstorm is now hazardous, you must stay inside until roads and pathways are cleared. I repeat, it is not safe to go outside. Please stay indoors.” The newsman affirmed to the people watching, which was most likely most of New York. 

Serenity immediately called Nicky, while sitting down.

“Nicky.” Serenity breathed, thankful that she got through before the storm cut any power out. 

“Hey Serenity, did you watch the news.” Nicky asked seriously 

“Yeah, I did. It looks like your not coming home tonight.” 

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be there first thing tomorrow. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked and you’ll be fine.” Nicky said knowing how much Serenity hated being alone at night after prison.   
  
Serenity got up and did what Nicky said. 

“Why don’t you have something to eat and lay down, stressing out isn’t good for you or the baby. If you need anything call me.” Nicky stated, no snowstorm was going to stop her if her wife was in danger or there was an emergency.

Serenity decided to make something simple, she wasn’t in the mood to cook knowing she was going to be alone. 

“It’s just me and you baby Nichols.” Serenity said out loud while touching her stomach. Her and Nicky decided to wait to find out the gender at birth so they called the baby, baby Nichols for now. 

Serenity decided on having a bath to relax her and her nerves. She was going to be okay, that’s what she kept telling herself. She is a adult, she shouldn’t be scared to be alone at night, but prison changed her. 

Daylight soon ended, so Serenity decided to not dwell on the fact this would be the first time in a long time to not fall asleep in Nicky’s arms. She didn’t always rely on Nicky, but the comfort that eventually Nicky would be next to her was all the reassurance Serenity needed. And when Nicky was away somewhere she had Red or Piper, or any of the prison family. 

But right now she was all alone which no one able to reach her if something terrible happened. The thought of going into labour or something worse happening while she was alone didn’t ease her worry. 

Just as she was about to drift of, the sound of someone banging on the door very loudly, woke her. Adrenaline rushed through her. It wouldn’t be Nicky because she has a key, and Red would press the doorbell. 

Serenity got up and grabbed the baseball bat that was kept in hers and Nicky’s walk-in wardrobe, for safety reasons. She carefully made her way downstairs, fully alert to attack anyone who might have broken in. The scenarios played in her head, but she shook them away. 

She got to the door and carefully unlocked and opened it, now was probably the right time to remember that when home alone, do not open the door if you don’t know who it is. The figure pushed their way in and closed the door.

Serenity screamed, but was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. The person took off their hood and it was Alex. Piper took her hand off Serenity’s mouth, unzipping her coat. They both took their shoes off and made themselves at home. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, guys. You gave me a heart attack, you know how much you scared me.” Serenity gasped, taking a seat in the kitchen. 

“Yeah with the scream, oh you should have seen your face.” Piper laughed.

“But seriously, what would you have done with a baseball bat.” Alex asked generally scared for her friend, because god know what would have happened if it wasn’t her and Piper.

“Why are you here, you should be at home. Did you not see the news?” Serenity spoke, changing the subject. 

“Nicky called, Red’s bakery is completely snowed in and it doesn’t look like they are going to be able to get out any time soon. She was worried about you so we offered to come and have a sleepover.” Piper replied while eating food from the cupboard.

“You guys live three blocks away, you didn’t walk did you.” 

“Why do you think it took so long, the snow is terrible to walk through.” Alex said. 

“We are definitely too committed in making sure you and this baby are okay. I wouldn’t do that for anyone else, just saying.” Piper pointed out to Serenity.

* * *

The next morning came by and the roads were still being cleared. Alex, Piper and Serenity kept themselves busy since there was nothing else to do. They did however eat a lot of snacks and food, Serenity didn’t mind though because she could always go to to the grocery store later.

By the evening, they were playing truth or dare. 

“Piper, truth or dare.” Serenity asked.

“Truth.”

“Pussy!” Alex jokingly shouted at her girlfriend. 

“What do you regret doing most while in prison.” Serenity asked knowing Piper did some crazy shit back then. 

“The panty business.” Piper replied without hesitation.

The door could be heard opening and Serenity got up as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could, and hugged Nicky. No words needed to be said, they both were content now they were in each other’s presence.

Everyone left to give them space. Nicky didn’t want to let go of Serenity. This is why she was with Serenity, the two loved each other more than anyone could even comprehend. 


	18. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where you a your soulmate are connected by your heart, literally. If they die then so do you, if something happens to your heart it happens to them as well. And when you meet your heart metaphorically stops.

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Serenity Diaz was a healthy woman. She never had any issues but she had technically died on three separate occasions, thanks to her soulmate. In a world where you a your soulmate are connected by your heart, literally. If they die then so do you, if something happens to your heart it happens to theirs as well. And when you meet your heart metaphorically stops. 

Because her house had lots of drugs in it, Serenity decided that trying some wouldn’t cause any harm. Her soulmate clearly wanted to die, and would probably die soon and so would she. What’s the problem with trying something new, Serenity was practically a ticking clock and could stop any second. 

She had to have heart surgery one time, but her scar isn’t that bad. She learned how to cover it with makeup so no one asks questions. Only one of her sisters and mom know about her ‘problem’ to do with her soulmate. 

But at the age of 29, Serenity was caught with possession of Heroin. She was a junkie and was now going to see her mother and sister in Litchfield Minimum, as an inmate. 

Once Serenity entered the prison, it didn’t take long for her mother to find her and scold her for a) being a junkie and b) getting caught. 

“You should be a fucking role model to your siblings, your all they had out there.” Aleida said getting in Serenity’s face. 

“I’m sorry okay, do you really think that if I knew this is how it ended I wouldn’t have stopped. It’s not like you were there to help me get clean.” Serenity stated and Aleida balled her fists. 

Luckily, CO Bennett was there to stop anything happening. 

“Cece?” Daya asked while walking towards the commotion.

“Daya, your looking... pregnant.” Serenity was never informed about the pregnancy, which shocked her more to only find out now. 

“Yeah, I met my soulmate.” 

“In here? I’m confused.” Serenity spoke. 

“CO Bennett here, dipshit.” Aleida explained to her confused daughter, who was new to the situation.

It took her a minute to wrap her head around it. They all had a small reunion.

* * *

  
A few weeks later, Serenity was getting used to the prison life. She is bunk mates with her sister and accepted into the ‘Spanish Harlem’ thanks to Aleida. 

Then the bedbug infestation happened. Everything had to go. Serenity wasn’t ashamed or self conscious of her body at all outside of prison, but now she had no way of covering up her scar. All the paper tops had been taken, so she only had paper bottoms. Better than nothing, Serenity thought. 

It’s not like she would meet her soulmate here, not like Daya did. Serenity tried to continue her day as normal, but some people would stare. Like at lunch, it was highly uncomfortable so Serenity decided to take a little stroll. 

She was walking in a corridor when she heard people talking, two women. 

“-maybe, like, the universe is just trying to send us a message.” She heard one person say with a raspy voice that was surprisingly soothing to her. 

“Bitch, please.” The other said, she continued but Serenity just wanted to hear the first voice again. 

She found herself wondering up the stairs, where two woman were stood at the bard window. One wearing nothing but her undergarments, while the other had the matching paper ‘clothing’. Though she was wearing it better than everyone else, she had tied it as a crop top, making it look more suitable to her.

Serenity didn’t stop walking, but the two noticed her, turning to see who it was. But the woman with unkept curly hair stared at the scar on Serenity’s chest, the same as hers. The two made eye contact, while Serenity kept walking but slower now. 

It was as if their hearts stopped beating for a second, then pounded though their rib cages, in sync. Almost as if the world stopped and it was just the two of them in that moment forever.

Boo was of course oblivious that to two were soulmates. She just thought that the intruder was trying to find out their heroin plan.

“Well keep walking, shoo.” Boo used her hands in a shooing motion.

That snapped her out of the trance she was in, so she hurried along up the stairs and away from her soulmate. The same soulmate that had made her die 3 times and have heart surgery, as well as made her think she would die young so she became a junkie. But none of that mattered to her now, she found her soulmate.

“What was that.” Boo asked Nicky who was still in a slight daze. 

“I think that was the universe giving us another message.” Nicky answered. 

“Huh?”

“She’s my soulmate, Boo.” Nicky breathed shakily. 

She could still see the scar that covered her soulmates perfect body. The scar she had caused, as well as three deaths which any of those times she could have died and stayed that way, which would have also killed Nicky. She had done this, and now she didn’t know if her soulmate would ever forgive her.

“Fine, I’ll take care of the candy. You do whatever.” Boo said leaving Nicky to her trail of thoughts.   
  


* * *

Serenity carried on the day as if nothing happened. But as she was showering before count, Nicky came into the Spanish showers. Not many women were there, so no one said anything.

“Diaz.” Nicky asked hesitantly, thankful there was a shower curtain so her eyes couldn’t wander over her soulmates figure. 

“Who is it.” Serenity asked not being able to hear much because of the water. 

“It’s Nicky Nichols, your soulmate.” Nicky said just under a shout so Serenity could hear her.

Serenity didn’t answer so Nicky took that as an opportunity to start talking. 

“I am so sorry for the destruction I probably caused on your health. And dying three times because of me must be unforgivable. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t mind if you don’t want to talk or see me ever again.” Nicky confessed, biting her lip. There was no answer so she turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back. 

Nicky turned around and was met face to face with her soulmate. Her very naked soulmate, whom had water droplets falling perfectly on her figure. Serenity kissed Nicky, and Nicky kissed back. She took off her prison khakis and undergarments, to join Serenity in the shower. They were both about the same height.

They had a very heated make out session, but it soon ended. 

“I forgive you, for everything. I mean, not everyone can say they have died three times and lived.” Serenity joked to lighten up the mood. 

They kissed again, with their heart beating in the same rhythm.


	19. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Serenity Diaz got out on early release but misses Nicky.

Nicky Nichols

* * *

Serenity Diaz and Nicky Nichols had been together for over 3 years now, but they spent everyday together, literally because they were in prison. They knew each other like the back of their hands and anyone who saw them could see that it was love. 

They had many ups and downs because of prison life, but they made it work. Just like how they are going to make it work now, because Serenity is getting out on early release. To be reunited with her siblings and prison family which are on the outside. Including Lorna, Red, Alex and Piper. 

But because she was leaving, she was worried. Serenity was leaving behind a huge chapter in her life, as well as her mother, sister and lover. Her sister still had a few years, but Daya has Daddy to keep her company. Then Aleida surely would be okay with a little less time then Daya, she also knew how to survive prison life.

But Nicky had no one other than Serenity left in Litchfield Max, not including CO Luschek. Nicky still has 6 months left on her sentence, though it wouldn’t be the first time she had to be alone in Max, but it would be better than before with most of her prison family out and able to call or visit. 

“Listen to me Luschek, and listen good because I’m only going to say this once.” Serenity threatened getting closer to the CO’s face. 

“I’m listening.” Luschek surrendered generally scared of the woman who over the past few years claimed some of Nicky’s skills. 

“You keep Nicky away from any trouble, and mostly drugs. I’m leaving so it’s up to you now. Don’t tell her I’m making you do this, but look out for her. If I hear that she has relapsed or anything like that, just know that I’m not afraid to come back to this place. Remember that I’ve spent years locked up with all types of criminals, Luschek.” Serenity said in a deep and quiet voice that made her sound scarier than she looked.

“Oh and make sure her and my family don’t fight, verbally or physically. Gotta make sure they stay on good terms.” She said in a more cheerfully mood.

Luschek watched as Serenity made her way to her cell, with his jaw dropped. She was the same height as Nicky, but at times could be more scarier than any inmate he has ever seen. 

“She can be a bitch sometimes.” He mumbled to himself.   
  
  


* * *

“I am going to miss you, kid.” Nicky said while holding onto her girlfriend tighter. The two were spooning in Nicky’s bunk. 

“Im gonna miss you too, but 6 months isn’t that long if you stay out of trouble. I’ll call and visit every time I can.” Serenity justified.

“It’s more me call you, kid. That’s how the phones works, but I’ll call as often as I can.” Nicky said holding back a smirk at her girlfriend. “It’s going to be quiet without you here, at least I’ll enjoy the 6 months peace-“ Nicky started but was cut off with Serenity’s lip pressed against her’s.

They savoured the kiss as long as they could, they knew it would be the last one for a while. 

“We can do this, it’s only 6 months.” Serenity tried to reason but it was halfheartedly because she wasn’t so sure if she would be able to live without Nicky for 6 months with something always keeping them apart physically.

* * *

Serenity walked into Red’s bakery. Red had set it up after she got out of prison a year ago, and business was always booming. The goods were handmade and delicious, thanks to Red’s secret recipes. 

Serenity had been working at the bakery for 2 months now. It helped keep her mind off of Nicky still being in prison. Nicky called Serenity whenever she could, keeping her updated on the resent prison gossip, and Serenity visited every 3 weeks as she was allowed to thanks to Maximum.

“She’s okay, 4 more months.” Red reminded her, like she did most days. It was the only thing keeping her going other than Lorna and her second pregnancy.

“Hey, that reminds me, my little baby will be here just after Nicky is released. She will be able to be there with all of us, like a happy family.” Lorna said.

Serenity carried her day on as normal. One out of prison she bought an apartment, nothing too small but not too big either. It is modern and thanks to Red and Lorna’s decorating skills, a perfect home to live in. The only thing it’s missing is Nicky’s presence.

She laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering what Nicky was doing. Wether she was asleep or doing something Nicky would do. The thought had haunted her since leaving Litchfield and her insomnia developed. Ever since prison, Serenity hadn’t had a full night of sleep. She yearned for Nicky to be next to her or even I’m the same room as her.  
  


* * *

The next month was like the rest, except towards the end of it Red seemed anxious and overly excited. Serenity passed it off as something to do with the bakery. 

“Serenity, why don’t you go home early today.” Red asked but it was more of a statement.

“I’m fine, Red. The bakery is busy today-“ Serenity said but Red cut her off. 

“Lorna’s here with me, go home. I insist.” Red stuffed Serenity’s coat in her arms. 

Serenity wanted to protest against leaving because she didn’t want her thoughts to wonder back to Nicky like they always did when she was alone. But Red practically pushed her out the door so she had no choice but to go home, so she started walking the 2 blocks to her apartment.

Serenity took out her keys and unlocked the door, but to her surprise it was already unlocked. She started to think back to the morning if she had locked the door or not. Serenity wondered through her apartment, looking for anything that has been moved or taken in case someone had broken in. 

But nothing seemed out of place, she decided that she was becoming forgetful with the lack of sleep so went to the kitchen to sit down and drink some coffee. What she did miss was Nicky who was sitting on the kitchen countertop looking amused at her oblivious girlfriend. 

Serenity sat at the kitchen table and placed her head on the table, groaning loudly as if it would stop her thoughts from trying to remember simple things she might have forgotten to do.

“I missed you too.” Nicky joked getting off the countertop and Serenity’s head shot up from the sudden voice.

She turned around as fast as humanly possible to see if her ears were betraying her. But they weren’t. She got up and practically jumped into Nicky’s waiting arms. The two stayed like that for a while, they had been waiting for this moment for so long. But now they were back as the perfect duo they had been for years. 


	20. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Diaz is sent back to Max after the riot, what happens when the past caches up to her?

Daddy Duarte 

* * *

Andrea had been in prison for a few years now, only 2 of those years were spent in minimum. Before Litchfield minimum, Andrea was in Max for a while and made some friends and enemies. So she was definitely not ecstatic about having to go back after the riot. 

But she was well respected D-block, due to her high rank in the drug business. So if she was placed in C-block, there would be no way of making it out of prison alive or even a week. Not to mention her ex-lover would still be in D-block.

But that wasn’t her problem right now. Right now she had to focus on staying strong, physically. Andrea was being punished by the CO’s because Daya shot one during the riot, and since they are sisters the CO’s said it was a reasonable excuse. 

The investigators also tried to pin the riot on her but came up with nothing, because Andrea did nothing as bad as what some of the women did. So they released her out of Adseg.

Andrea walked the corridors of Max like the years prior, but this time the CO’s looked at her as if they wanted to kill her, even though it was her sisters doing. They stopped outside of D-block and she sighed in relief because she would be a little safer here. 

“What was that inmate, happy to be home?” The CO announced gaining more attention than necessary. Andrea didn’t answer, mostly because she knew how this ended either way. 

The CO used his baton to hit Andrea several times, until she was on the floor groaning in pain. He shrugged it off and forced her up and into the block where all the women saw what happened. She knew almost all the faces in there, and she knew most of them knew her. 

“Shit man, I didn’t even do anything.” Andrea mumbled so no one heard her. 

She walked to her assigned bunk, ignoring the stares people were giving her. She knew how this place worked, after all she used to be as high up as Duarte. She entered the small room, which was empty other than her bunk mates stuff. 

Andrea made her bed and changed into her prison khakis, not without lots of struggling due to her being beaten on a regular basis. She sat on her bed and waited for someone to come in and take her toiletries. Not a minute later some women did, Daddy Duarte included. Andrea didn’t have the energy to argue with Daddy for fight with one of her blonde bitches. 

“They’re over there.” Andrea nodded to the plastic container, closing her eyes as if it would get rid of the pain she was in. 

Daddy signalled the women to leave, which they did without any arguing or questions. She leaned against the wall staring immensely at her former lover. Andrea opened her eyes and groaned at Daddy’s presence. 

“Look, I’m tired and really don’t give a shit about the past right now. So leave and come back later or something.” Andrea said to Daddy.

“Barb doesn’t want you back in and neither do I so your on your own.” Daddy deadpanned.

“Got it.” Andrea replied and closed her eyes again, listening to the sound of Daddy’s footsteps retreating. 

Then she quietly broke down, she only had people from minimum and zero protection against anything in here now. She might as well be dead, but only 3 more years like this.   
  
  


* * *

The days ticked by, but the CO’s never missed an opportunity to makes sure Andrea knew that she was below them. And that they hated her and her sister. They didn’t stop when her sister was put in D-block, if anything it happened more often. 

But her sister was given drugs by Daddy to help with the pain. Daya was accepted by most prisoners in D-block, all because she shot and killed a CO. But no one paid a glance at Andrea, no one pitied her being in pain unlike her sister. 

She wasn’t jealous of the lack of attention she was getting, that she didn’t care about. It was how everyone treated her as if she betrayed them and was dirt on their shoes. She couldn’t stand watching her sister get everything that she used to have. 

And the solution she came up with was either going to Phyc or the SHU. But there was no way she was going to Phyc because no one ever comes back from there. So it was SHU. 

“Get up inmate.” CO Hellman commanded Andrea who had decided to peacefully get sent to SHU. “I said get up.” He shouted at her but she still didn’t move, which pissed him off. 

He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the floor, kicking her and hitting her with his baton. She definitely had a broken rib or two. 

“Now get up inmate or your going to SHU.” He threatened, but Andrea still didn’t move. Needless to say she was sent to SHU for a long time.   
  
  


* * *

To Andrea it felt like no one cared for her but what she couldn’t see was how heart broken Daddy was every time a CO would go into Andrea’s cell to beat her. Yes she was worried for Daya but her main focus was Andrea. She loved Andrea more than anyone in her life and the only reason she said Andrea wasn’t allowed back in the drug business was because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay away from her. 

2 years ago the two were a couple, and loved each other with their whole hearts. Neither of them believed in love until they found each other. It was a slow process but worked out perfectly for them.

_“Your a bitch, you know that.” Daddy remarked.  
_

_“But I’m your bitch, Duarte.” Andrea teased the other woman._

_“That you are, mamacita.” Daddy said a little seductively and Andrea bit her lip because she knew that when Daddy called her ‘mamacita’ it meant she was in trouble later.  
_

_“Uhh, would you two stop for 10 minutes. Christ your always at it, it makes me sick.” Barb faked gagged, and the women around chuckled.  
  
_

Daddy wished she could go back to when things were simple between her and Andrea. Because even though she was surrounded by people, she felt alone without Andrea next to her.   
  



	21. The club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a world where you have a timer on your wrist, it’s a count down until you meet your soulmate for the first time. What happens when Daddy meets hers?

Daddy Duarte

* * *

Andrea looked down at her wrist, the timer only had a few hours left. She was going to meet her soulmate. But Andrea decided not to panic or be nervous because she had to get to work. She worked at a club as a bartender. She loved her job because she has met lots of people and hearing all of the ex’s drama. 

So she went into the club and saw her best friend, he too loved the drama and giving advice on relationships. Levi had also found his soulmate and is 100% gay, which is one of the reasons why heartbroken women trusted him more than most bartenders at the club. 

“Levi, I’m back.” Andrea strutted behind the bar as if it was a catwalk. 

“You took your time.” He gave her a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not my fault, I couldn’t find my uniform.” Andrea reasoned. Another thing she loved about working here was the uniform, she could wear whatever she wanted as long as it was plain black and appropriate. 

She usually wore any black shirt she could find in her wardrobe and a pencil skirt with thin black tights. Sometimes she would mix it up a little but that was very rarely. So today Andrea wore her black pencil skirt, tights and blouse. 

“How’s the boyfriend.” Andrea asked Levi setting everything up, because the club would open soon. 

“The same as always. That reminds me, how long until you meet you soulmate.” 

“Just over 5 hours.” Andrea replied and Levi was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

“Do you think it’s a male or female.”

“I’m straight so obviously a male.” Andrea concluded, not wanting to talk about meeting her soulmate because it made her more and more nervous.

Soon most of the lights went off and the music blasted from the speakers, gradually getting louder as more people entered the club. 

* * *

As the night went on, Andrea almost completely forgot that she would be meeting her soulmate. So she handed the almost drunk girls some water and went off to make someone else’s drink. 

“What’s a pretty lady like your self doing here.” A woman asked.

“Working.” Andrea answered while making another alcoholic drink. 

“Why here out of all the jobs in the world.”

“Because listening to peoples life stories brightens up my day and I like it here.” Andrea gave her a cocktail and their hands brushed.

The timer on both of their wrists stopped at 0 and disappeared. Both of them felt it but Andrea decided to just smile and walk to her next customer. 

She continued her shift as normal and talked to Levi about it. 

“So I found my soulmate.” Andrea announced quietly but loud enough so only Levi could hear her. 

“Awww my bestie isn’t going to be single for the rest of her life.” Levi hugged Andreas head teasingly as if she was a child, and also because he was taller than her. “Who is he.”

“It’s a she not he.” Andrea told him. 

“ _I’m straight._ ” Levi mimicked what Andrea had said earlier. “I knew you were secretly a lesbian, no offence.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Andrea pushed Levi away from her slightly so she could get out of the head hug. 

“Go to her or at least talk to her.”

“Fine but if it goes wrong I’m taking your car and you’ll have to walk home.” Andrea slightly threatened, but she didn’t really need his car since she lived a few blocks away. 

“I always drive you home. Bitch please in the next hour you’ll be making out and going to her place.” Andrea flipped him off and walked toward where her soulmate was sitting. 

She walked straight passed the people stopping others from getting to her soulmate, it’s not like they could do anything to her since she worked there. The woman looked at her and smirked slightly, Andrea just sat down. 

“I’m Daddy Duarte.” Daddy introduced herself and Andrea stopped a smile from forming on her face at the name.

“Andrea Diaz.” She replied and Daddy found herself trying not to smile this time. 

“Nice to meet you Andrea, why don’t we get to know each other a little.” 

* * *

Andrea woke up and she immediately noticed that she wasn’t in her bedroom or house. But her nerves settled when an arm that was around her waist pulled her closer. She remembered everything that happened at the club and how it escalated in a good way later that night. 

Andrea turned over to look at Daddy who had just woken up. Daddy kissed her and pulled Andrea on top of her. This went on for a while until they were out of breath. 

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Daddy said while admiring her soulmate.

“So could I but I should probably go home before Levi thinks I’ve been kidnapped or something.” Andrea chuckled slightly, getting up and putting on her clothing. 

Daddy wanted Andrea to stay longer but knew that they would probably see each other soon anyway. 

“I’ll be back, I promise.” Andrea called out just before she walked out the door. 

But soon Andrea wouldn’t have to go home to keep Levi from panicking about her whereabouts, because she will be living with Daddy.   
  



	22. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Henderson and Janae Watson have a strange relationship. What happens when they have a disagreement?

Janae Watson

* * *

Raven and Janae decided that people wouldn’t know about their relationship, mostly because Janae didn’t want people to know she was with a ‘whitey’. Raven didn’t find it offensive because she knew a side of Janae that no one else did. 

But that didn’t really last very long. They started flirting without meaning to and most people who were interested, debated on wether the two were in a secret relationship. Then people started betting on it, which pissed them off but mainly Janae.

Soon people just gave up and moved onto the next prison drama. But people still payed interest to what was happening and was highly amused by how the two dealt with arguments and issues. 

When they argued they both thought that they were right, and they were both very stubborn. So here they were, sat across from each other and glaring at their breakfasts.

“The food ain’t done nothing to you, just kiss and make up.” Taystee said to them and Janae shot daggers at her. 

“It ain’t got nothing to do with you.” Janae snapped and went back to stabbing her food. 

“You know, if you both apologise then the disagreement can’t go on any longer and you’ll be back to your happy couple prison life’s.” Brooke Soso told them, she was the only other white woman on the table.

“We weren’t a couple and it’s her fault.” Janae said angrily.

“I didn’t do anything. It was you who flirted with that new girl.”

“I wasn’t flirting, I was showing her around.”

“Literally anyone could have shown her around.”

“So your jealous.” Janae said.

“I never said that.” They both tried to stand up but Cindy and Poussey stopped them.

“Guys, stop fighting. Fighting could lead to violence and mommy always said violence is bad.” Susan stressed and Taystee glared at the two who upset Susan. 

“Fine, maybe I’ll find someone else to spend my time with.” Raven announced and grabbed her tray, exiting the cafeteria. 

“You guys have some serious relationship issues.” Poussey said after a moment of no one talking. 

Janae flipped her off but didn’t say anything else. 

* * *

Raven decided that she was going to make Janae a little jealous. So she went to find a new girl, and not the same one that was flirting with Janae. 

“Hey, your new here aren’t you.” Raven asked a young woman who was wondering the corridors in orange.

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.” She said gesturing to her orange uniform. 

“I remember when I was new here too. It is not fun. I could help you find a group to fit in with.” Raven asked with a kind smile and the woman nodded.

“Henderson.” Raven stuck her hand out for the woman to shake. “We go by last names here.” She said after the confused expression. 

“Perez.” 

The two talked and laughed for hours. Raven had introduced Reina Perez to Gloria and Aleida, they accepted Reina into the ‘Spanish group’ but she decided to spend they day with Raven. 

So the two sat in the common room talking. A few moments later Janae and the rest of the group walked in, taking a seat. Raven glared slightly at Janae.

“Basically me and Janae are a ‘thing’ but we haven’t confirmed it with anyone, everyone knows but doesn’t know the whole truth. You can’t tell anyone that I told you.” Raven whispered to Reina so no one heard. 

“Yep.”

“She flirted with a new girl but she denied it saying she was only showing her around. We had a fall out and now me spending the day and whispering to you is probably making her jealous.”

“Well I hope that you two make up soon otherwise I’ll have to seal you.” Reina winked playing along, and the group definitely heard her. 

Janae glared at both of them, she was jealous but too stubborn to admit it. 

“She’s stealing your girl.” Poussey said thinking this was some drama television show.

“She’s not my girl.”

“Is it just me or is the sexual tension between them two sky high.” Taystee joked but Janae was ready to explode.

“Inmate Perez to visitation, that’s inmate Perez.” The CO called through the speaker and Reina shot up. She was out the door in seconds and gone from sight. 

“You should get your girl before the Spanish bitch comes back.” Taystee said but Janae was already out of her seat.

Raven saw Janae making her way over, she knew she was in trouble. So instead of maturely dealing with her problems she ran to the door. The group made some noises knowing that Janae used to be a track runner, Raven knew she made a mistake by running. 

Raven didn’t even make it out of the door before she was caught by Janae. Janae picked her up by her waist and walked out the room with the group chatting loudly about what happened.

“Darn you and your fast running.” Raven crossed her arms and pouted.

On their way to wherever Janae was taking Raven, they came across Luschek who was talking to Nicky Nichols. He made a confused face and Nicky chuckled.

“Shouldn’t I stop them.” Luschek asked Nicky.

“Let them do as they please, you still owe Watson remember.” Nicky justified and Luschek shrugged. 

Janae carried on anyway, to the laundry room which was empty. She put Raven down outside of the ‘time machine’.

“Your in lots of trouble.” Janae said seductively even though she probably didn’t mean to. 

Raven wasn’t jealous after the events that took place.


	23. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Duarte and Andrea Diaz are out of prison. A cute moment one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daya and Daddy did not have any relationship other than acquaintances.

Daddy Duarte 

* * *

Andrea and Daddy were in prison together. The two attracted over time and finally got together instead of meaningless hook ups that meant more to them than they would have liked to admit. But the relationship they made was unbreakable, that leading up to now.

A few years later they both got out and decided to live the rest of their life’s together and as far away from crime as they could. They moved into a modern apartment that had a lot of space for only two people.

But they made memories and Andrea saw a side of Daddy that no one else probably ever had. In prison she always had to be on guard but when she was just with Andrea, she could be her soft and cute self.

Neither of them had relapsed since prison or had seen any drug since then either. They had also been a lot happier than before prison so neither of them ‘needed’ drugs anymore. Daddy kept a low profile when they were anywhere near places that she used to be highly known at, while Andrea kept away from Cesar and his drug business. She also visited regularly to make sure her siblings weren’t anywhere near drugs either.

Andrea and Daddy were laid in bed, only one asleep and that was Daddy. They were cuddling of course, very close just like in Max because the beds were only supposed to fit one person. 

Andrea couldn’t sleep, that usually happened to her since prison. Though she was always safe being in a relationship with Daddy, prison changed her view on nighttime. So she carefully got up and walked to the kitchen, only in her underwear and one of Daddy’s t-shirts.

She turned on the kitchen lights and decided to make some cookies from scratch since they would take longer. She put them in the oven and started to clean up.

Daddy woke up to the smell of something sweet cooking. She looked out one of the large windows in the bedroom with a magnificent view of New York, but saw that it was probably only midnight. Confused, she turned over, only to find her significant other not there. 

Andrea was finishing up the cleaning the bowl when arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself, she always loved when Daddy would do that. 

“Sorry if I woke you, I couldn’t sleep.” Andrea sighed, turning around to face Daddy. 

“Don’t apologise, prison does that to a person.” 

“But it’s been 2 years.” Andrea stressed, a little angry at herself for not getting over it. 

“Prison has lasting effects on anyone, don’t stress it too much. One day it won’t effect you anymore but that might not be for a long time. You have to come to terms with what the problem is.” Daddy continued. “But remember neither of us are ever going back to that place. Put prison behind you. It doesn’t deserve any thought in your head.”

Andrea nodded, Daddy was right. She pecked the corner of Daddy’s mouth as a tease, slipping out of her grasp before anything else could happen. She took the cookies out and set them to cool.

Daddy had other plans. She turned Andrea a round and the two made out for a while, then took it to the bedroom. The cookies were long forgotten and so was Litchfield Max.   
  



	24. Midnight stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity snook out to the city at midnight, who did she meet?

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

  
Serenity decided to sneak out. She still lived with her Hispanic family even though she was in her early 20s. But she couldn’t move out because her mother relied on her to look after her siblings since she was the the oldest. Her mother couldn’t since she was always with Cesar and something to do with drugs. 

Serenity took care of them since they were babies and she was a teen. The only one she didn’t have to look after was Daya but she still tried to keep her away from the kitchen because that’s mainly where the drugs were. 

She promised herself that she would keep her sibling away and clean from drugs, but she herself had taken some when times got tough. She wasn’t a junkie... yet. 

Tonight though, she snook out and into the streets of New York. Many people were still walking around, some drunk and others creepy. Serenity kept to herself and walked on, the sound of music was fading and getting louder as she walked on. 

When she wasn’t looking she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up to apologise, Serenity saw a young woman that was about the same age as her. She looked high and Serenity could tell because of her house filled with drugs.

“I’m sorry, I should have watched where I was walking-“

“Yeah you should have.” The woman with unkept curly hair interrupted.

“Are you okay, you don’t look so good.”

“Well thanks for the compliment.” The woman said sarcastically. She was trying to focus on Serenity but looked a little queasy. Before she could say anything else, she threw up on Serenity.

Serenity’s hoodie and pants were now covered in the unknown woman’s vomit. She didn’t move, for a short second she was shocked. 

“I should have seen that coming.” She mumbled to herself and took of her hoodie, luckily she wore a shirt under it. 

“I’m sorry.” The young woman apologised. 

“It’s okay, it’s not the first time I’ve been thrown up on.” Serenity admitted and the woman gave her a questioning look. “I had to raise my siblings, mostly from a few months old.” 

They started walking somewhere and talked on their way. Eventually they ended up on top of a building.

“I’m Nicky by the way. Nicky Nichols.”

“Serenity Diaz.”

They talked and laughed all night, until the conversation got deep and personal. 

“Which drug do you use the most.” Serenity asked and Nicky hesitated before answering.

“I’m still in my experimental stage but I take heroin the most. How did you know?” Nicky said. 

“I still live at home to take care of my siblings because my mom and her boyfriend run a drug thing in the kitchen. They give me money to provide and take care of the children when they see fit and I keep them away from the kitchen. It doesn’t matter what anyone says, I will keep them away from that kitchen as long as I can. But the day will come that I can’t do that anymore and I worry about that everyday. That’s why I take some sometimes and also why I’m not an addict... yet.” Serenity opened up to Nicky because they were probably never going to see each other again. 

“That is deep.” Nicky said and Serenity nodded. 

The sun soon started to rise so they had to part ways. 

“If I ever see you again, you better be clean and out of this life. Also don’t throw up on me.” Serenity chuckled. 

“I’m sorry about that and ditto.”

* * *

Many years later, Serenity walked into Litchfield minimum. She was sentenced to 5 years because of drug related charges. Her sister had been caught few months before Serenity and Aleida was also an inmate. 

She was disappointed in herself, mainly because she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise to keep her siblings away from this life and Daya’s baby that she is pregnant with. It didn’t take her long to cross paths with her mother and sister. 

“Are you fucking stupid, getting caught and leaving your siblings out there to fend for themselves.” Aleida whisper shouted in Serenity’s face. 

“I have looked after all of them since they were babies, I know them like the back of my hand and I’m their sister not their mother. Maybe if I didn’t have to raise them then I wouldn’t be here and neither would you are Daya. They have relied on me from as long as they can remember so maybe now I’m here you can be more of a mother when you get out.”

Aleida was getting angry but she knew Serenity was right. So she stopped off and Daya didn’t say much before she walked off to. 

* * *

Time passed fast in prison but Serenity kept her head down and didn’t mingle with any other groups of people. That was until she saw Nicky. 

“Nicky Nichols, is that you?” Serenity almost shouted. 

At the sound of her name, Nicky turned to see who was shouting her. She made a confused face when she saw Serenity but soon realised who she was. 

“Who is that.” Big boo asked Nicky, asking the question Lorna, Piper and Alex all thought. 

“That is Serenity Diaz, I met her years ago.”

Serenity ran over to them but hugged Nicky.   
  
“Long time no see, kid.” She said as they broke apart. 

“At least you didn’t vomit on me his time.” Serenity teased, hitting Nicky’s arm slightly.

“What is going on here.” Boo asked confused because Nicky didn’t act like that to anyone. 

“We met on a street around midnight. I bumped into her, she was high and threw up on me after a small conversation. We walked and talked about our life’s, although I’m sure a lot has change since then. That reminds me, are you clean.” Serenity said. 

“I am actually thanks to Red. She’s our prison mom. Did you get addicted or was it the kitchen.” Nicky asked and those around were confused again. 

“Kitchen?” Lorna asked because her view on a kitchen was different to Serenity’s. 

“My kitchen was used as a drug lab and I got addicted about a year or 2 after we met.” Serenity explained and saw the surprised looks on some of their faces, probably because she looked too innocent to have lived most of her life with a drug lab in her kitchen. 

“You should meet Red.” Nicky said excitedly and they walked on. 

The rest stared at their retreating figures. Boo and Alex chuckling at Nicky, Piper confused still and Lorna more than a little jealous. 

* * *

After Serenity met Red, she went to shower. Boo and Alex walked into the kitchen, Nicky and Red were talking. 

“You two could be a great couple, lots of romance between you two.” Red said always trying to find ways to get Nicky to stop sleeping around. 

“She bumped into me and I threw up on her, a real romantic story Red.” Nicky said sarcastically.

“Do you think she likes dyke.” Boo tormented Nicky but still wanted to sleep with Serenity.

“If I wasn’t with Piper, I would totally do her. Only if she was gay of course.” Alex said.

“Fuck you guys.” Nicky stopped off. 

Nicky and Serenity had a weird story but both of them remembered it clearly.   
  



	25. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poussey Washington and Riley Burset have been best friends for a while but should it be more?

Poussey Washington 

* * *

Poussey Washington, mainly known as P, is in Litchfield minimum. But it’s okay for now because she is with her best friend Riley Burset. P still has 3 years and Riley has just over 3 years. Both of them were charged with the same crime but P was caught before Riley. 

They were apart of the same friendship group because of the racism, though they would point out how Riley is mixed. But a few months later Riley’s mother was locked up in the same prison. Sophia Burset. 

They had a lot of bonding time since they saw each other everyday and as time passed Sophia was well respected because of her hairdressing job. That also meant for those who knew about the relation between Sophia and Riley, would respect her too. 

“Hey.” Riley said as she sat down in one of the seats in the salon. 

“What do you need honey.” Sophia asked while styling another inmates hair. 

“Nothing I just was wondering if you could do my hair.” Riley said with puppy eyes which no one could resist, other than Sophia when she wanted to.

“Give me 10 minutes and you don’t get it free just because your my daughter.” Sophia said with a look she gave Riley every time. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Riley set some skittles on the table.  
  


* * *

Riley walked into the ‘Ghetto’ feeling better than this morning. Sophia had fixed up her hair into two Dutch braids, she always had her hair like that on the outside, many people said it suited her well. 

“Well someone’s looking pretty, as always.” P said as Riley entered P’s cube. She smiled at the compliment and took a seat on Poussey’s bed. 

“I have to look good for... reasons.” Riley said suspiciously to P. In honesty, Riley was jealous of Brook Soso who had been spending a lot of time with Poussey lately. So she wanted to take some attention off of Brook and onto herself.

It wasn’t a crush type thing, it was a best friend thing. That’s what she told herself. She feared being left alone and if Brook took all of Poussey’s attention then that would happen. She and P had been best friends for over 2 years now and she didn’t want some good innocent girl to take that away. 

“Mhmm and what are those reasons.” P asked scooting closer to Riley. Their faces were very close but this had happened many times so Riley wasn’t as flustered.

“You don’t need to know.” She said just over a whisper while staring into Poussey’s eyes. 

P knew what she was doing and also knew how to get answers. So she placed one hand on Riley’s face and the other on her waist, almost distracting her from her thoughts. She had a small crush on Riley but didn’t want to say anything that would have a negative affect on their friendship. 

“Brook Soso. I don’t want you to leave me so you can be best friends with her instead.” Riley whispered knowing that Poussey wouldn’t give up. “Your my best friend and I don’t want to loose you to her.”

Poussey let go of Riley, almost disappointed by the answer. She had always been friend zoned but it still didn’t hurt any less to hear it. But she let a smirk take over her features while she tackled Riley into a hug, causing them fall back onto Poussey’s bed. Side by side. 

“I’d never leave you for no one. Honestly I wouldn’t last a day without you and your brain, always keeping me and the others out of trouble. You are my best friend, the others are second of course. I love... being around you, no one could ever compare.” Poussey said but changed her last sentence, though she wanted to tell Riley she loved her.

“I should go, I need to call my brother. See you later though.” Riley stood up because their faces were inching closer.

“You know it.” P muttered but Riley heard her.   
  


* * *

“Come on Michael, it’s been two years. Me and mom miss you.” Riley said through the phone to her younger brother. 

He refused to accept Sophia as his mom, so he doesn’t visit. It had been hard on him but it had also been hard on the whole family. Riley was the first to accept Sophia as transgender and mom.

“No it’s dad.” He said sternly and Riley groaned. 

“Listen Michael, Dad is now mom. I’m sure you’ve had the talk, so you can live the rest of your life not accepting it or you can get over it and visit. You have had two years so make up your mind because your filling us up with false hope. If you visited then you would see the amazing woman she has become, she has changed and you won’t be able to see that until you visit. I get it, it’s difficult for you because your young but just give her a chance.” Riley almost begged.

The line was silent for a few minutes, he was unsure. 

“Fine.” He put down the phone and so did Riley.

She wiped a few fallen tears, this was always going to be difficult but she may have just made progress.   
  


* * *

Brook never got the hint, she would always be with Poussey and it pissed Riley off. She couldn’t stand Brook but she wanted to hang out with Poussey, that lead to now. She decided that she couldn’t do it and gave up trying. 

She let Brook have Poussey, for friendship or relationship it didn’t matter, it was up to them. She spent all of her days avoiding P because wherever she was, Brook would be. Riley decided to spend her time with Sophia in the salon.

“Oh but her voice, uhhh it’s so annoying and you can here it from the other side of the corridor.” Riley complained like everyday. She was currently sat upside down on a chair.

“You sound like a teenage girl.” Sophia said, she was used to people ranting to her. 

“I’m 24 and in prison with my best friend being taken away from me by a bitch who has been here for a few months max.” Riley smiled sheepishly when Sophia gave her ‘the look’ for swearing. 

“All I can say is talk to her.”

“Which one.”

“Brook, Poussey, it doesn’t matter which just get your bestie back.” Riley got up and was on her way to the first one she saw. That unfortunately happened to be Brook. 

“Hey, Soso.” Riley said with a clenched jaw, she really didn’t want this discussion to continue. 

“Burset, hey. Call me Brook, that’s what all my friends call me and-“ Riley cut her off, there was no reason for her to get violent now. 

“Listen, you are getting very close to Poussey and I just wanted to say that that’s fine but I am her best friend and you are always with her so I can’t just hang out with her anymore. Honestly it’s annoying me.” Riley said straight up.

“I’m sorry I’ll leave her alone a little more. By the way P always talks about you.” Brook said and walked away. Riley didn’t realise that Poussey talked about her, she internally groaned, it was probably all embarrassing things.

* * *

Everyone was at movie night, but Riley decided to sneak off to the library for an hour. She hadn’t spoken to Poussey yet but she still had time. Most of the library lights were still on, it was dimly lit and to Riley it was perfect. 

She sat in the corner of the room on the floor and started reading a random book. She didn’t hear the door open or the foot steps. 

“There’s chairs for a reason.” Poussey said while sitting next to Riley, almost making her jump.

“You know I don’t like sitting in those chairs-“ Riley started but P cut her off.

“Because you don’t like people watching you when you read.” Poussey finished the sentence as if she had heard it a million times. 

Riley was amazed at how much Poussey knew about her. She was convinced that P knew more about her than she did herself. They stared into each other’s eyes and time seemed to freeze. Poussey kissed Riley but immediately pulled away and stood up. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Poussey couldn’t finish her sentence because she didn’t know what to say. She knew Riley was mostly straight, so why would she ruin their friendship like that.

Riley was shocked, she didn’t expect that. But if felt right. So she stood up, she saw the apologetic look on Poussey’s face but didn’t know what to do.

“I’ve just ruined our friendship, haven’t I?” P said over a whisper, she looked like she could cry. 

Riley found herself walking towards Poussey and kissing her. It lasted for a few seconds until she pulled back. 

“We will always be best friends but maybe we can have something more.” Riley said meeting Poussey’s gaze. 

They kissed again and had a make-out session that soon turned intimate.   
  


* * *

The next morning Riley woke up happy for the first time in a while. Her bunk mate looked at her weirdly since she was all smiley. Most people left to shower but Riley had just gotten back since she liked to shower early. 

The ‘Ghetto’ was almost empty with a few women walking about. Riley was still wrapped in her towel when she saw a woman approach her cube. Turning around she saw a smirking Poussey Washington. 

“You have seen me naked before, what’s the difference now.” Riley asked as Poussey walked over to her and placed her hands on Riley’s hips. 

“The difference is that your my girlfriend now unlike the past two years.” Poussey expressed that Riley was now her girlfriend.

“It looks like your going to see me naked a lot more then.” Riley teased. 

They were going to be a perfect couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poussey doesn’t die!


	26. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie Ruiz and Alex Vause hook up a lot, but what if it’s more than that?

Alex Vause

* * *

Mackenzie Ruiz, mostly known as Kenzie or Kenz, is María Ruiz’s older sister. She too is in Litchfield minimum but not for the same reason as María. Mackenzie was involved in an armed robbery a few months after María. María was still pregnant at the time. 

Now their cubes are opposite one another in the Spanish Harlem. And a few weeks ago María gave birth to a baby girl, Pepa. She had been closer to Mackenzie ever since and telling her all the drama. 

But in between being in prison with her sister, Mackenzie was secretly hooking up with Alex Vause. It didn’t stop when Piper Chapman was sent to Litchfield. 

“Kenzie, I think we should stop this.” Alex said after another hook up, this time in the deserted showers. 

“Yeah, no strings attached.” Right? Kenzie felt a little disappointed and not because she wouldn’t be hooking up with Alex anymore. 

Strings had been attached for her. She found herself wanting more than meaningless hook ups with Alex but she knew that couldn’t happen. Alex would just move onto the next woman and that would most likely be Piper. 

For the next few days, Kenzie felt down but still put a smile on. She was going to prove to herself and maybe Alex that she could live without her. Not like Alex would care.

But Alex did care. She broke things off because she was slowly falling for Kenzie. She fell for Kenzie like she’d fall asleep, slowly and then all at once. But she couldn’t allow that, she couldn’t have anything other than a hookup because she knew the emotional pain would be too much. And a place like this never brings anything good, so why try?

They both realised that they couldn’t live without each other.


	27. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky Nichols and Serenity Diaz had a relationship before prison, what happens when they reunite and Nicky is sober?

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Nicky Nichols and Serenity Diaz had been dating for 3 years when it all happened. They had known each other for years before dating so Serenity knew about Nicky’s experimental phase, expect the phase turned into an addiction. 

She had tried multiple times to help Nicky but it never worked. But she loved Nicky more than anyone, so she stayed. However the relationship took a toxic turn because Nicky loved drugs more than Serenity, that’s what it looked like. 

“I’m back.” Serenity called out but got no reply, which she expected. She walked into the living room and saw Nicky shuffling through some draws.

Serenity knew what Nicky was looking for, her drug stash. But Serenity had taken it because of he police that have recently been around the area. 

“Where is is.” Nicky mumbled but loud enough for Serenity to hear it. 

“Your stash, I took it.” She answered and Nicky sat down, bouncing her leg. 

“What did you do with it.” She asked calmly though all she wanted was her drugs. 

“The police have been around the area recently so I gave it to one of your friends in case they decided to bust in here and I didn’t want either of us to be locked up.” Serenity explained and Nicky bit her lip. 

“I can’t live like this.” Nicky said and Serenity felt hopeful.

“The drugs? You can go back to rehab and get clean. Then we can move away from here and start over-“ 

“No, I mean this. You are a controlling manipulative bitch. All you want is to get be sober but I don’t want that. Maybe I don’t want you.” Nicky shouted while standing up. 

Serenity was never scared when Nicky shouted because she knew Nicky before the addiction and that was the Nick she loved. 

“But we’ve been together for 3 years, your just going to give that up so quickly.“

“I don’t want you, okay. I don’t need you and I don’t love you anymore.” Nicky didn’t stutter or falter when she spoke, which hurt even more to Serenity. 

Love. She had never been loved before Nicky, not ever her own mother loved her properly. Nicky knew all of her weak points and she was using them. 

“Get out. Just, get out.” Nicky yelled before Serenity could say anything else. 

They didn’t see each other after that for a while.   
  


* * *

Serenity walked into Litchfield minimum, as an inmate. After her break up with Nicky she had no one to fall to, so she went home to her mother. That’s why she’s in prison now, because of her mother letting her boyfriend run a drug lab in the kitchen. Some times Serenity would take some.

It didn’t take long for her mother and sister to find her, and they were very angry. Though Daya was younger than Serenity. But it didn’t matter because she was just going to do her time and go back to living her depressive life. 

“Everyone this is inmate Diaz. Now, fix that lamp.” CO Luschek said.

Nicky turned around when she heard the name Diaz, she did that every time she heard the name since she was put in prison and forced to be sober. She realised what she did and regretted it since. 

Serenity noticed Nicky as soon as she entered the building, fuck. She hadn’t thought about Nicky in a long time, and the heart break and pain came crashing down on her. So she decided she was going to stay away from Nicky much as possible, there was no point starting drama here. 

As she walked to the table, she felt Nicky’s eyes on her. She sat down and then realised that they were situated across from each other. The tension was sky high and not sexually, everyone was oblivious to it other than Piper. 

“Do you two know each other?” Piper asked because Nicky was staring at Serenity while she avoided all eye contact. 

“You could say that.” Serenity muttered but the two heard her. 

“What are you doing here, you were always the innocent one.” Nicky asked and Serenity finally took her eyes off of the lamp she was attempting to fix. 

“Times change and so do people Nicky, you of all people should know that.” Serenity deadpanned. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said and did. I was high and not thinking clearly but I’m almost 3 years sober.” Nicky admitted clearly sorry but wouldn’t say anything else because of how many people were around. 

“Me rompiste el corazón, pero fue mi culpa porque me quedé cuando debería haberme ido.” Serenity said in Spanish because she didn’t want to speak to Nicky. (You broke my heart, but it’s my fault because I stayed when I should have left.)

“That is deep.” Piper said and both women gave her a confused look. “I speak a bit of Spanish.”

“I thought Aleida didn’t teach you Spanish.” Nicky asked.

“Mi madre no me enseñó a hablar español, mi abuela sí.” Serenity refused to speak to Nicky in English because she knew no arguments could continue if Nicky didn’t understand her.

Nicky rolled her eyes and Piper realised that Nicky couldn’t speak Spanish.

“She said that her grandmother taught her to speak Spanish, I think.” Piper said to Nicky and Serenity glared at Piper for translating.

“Nicky what happened was in the past, what you said hurt but it doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve both moved on from the past.” Serenity said before Luschek walked over and told them all to shut up. 

But neither of them had moved on from the past and everything still hurt, their hearts still shattered into a thousand pieces. 


	28. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a soulmate?

Nicky Nichols 

* * *

Serenity and Nicky had been together during prison and through everything. They built a close relationship during their time in Litchfield and went to live on the rest of their life’s. Red opened a bakery and everyone from the prison family got out. 

A few years later Nicky and Serenity got married, it was only family present. Then they decided to have a child, biologically. Everything was going well for them. 

“We should start to think of names.” Serenity commented as she walked behind the counter in Red’s bakery. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl.” Red asked excitedly, she had waited for Nicky and Serenity to have a child for what felt like forever to her. 

“Girl.” Serenity and Nicky answered at the same time, earning a chuckle from Red. 

“How about Ava or Ivory?” Lorna suggested. “I had those names in mind while I was with child.” 

“Thank you for your kind suggestions.” Nicky said confidently. “But I think that I have the best name in mind.”

She gave everyone her signature smirk, she wasn’t going to tell them yet. They groaned and went back to what they were doing.   
  


* * *

A few months later, Serenity went into labour. Red and most of the family made it to the hospital in time. And after 20 hours of pain, sweat and Boo whining about how long it was taking, a baby girl was born. 

“Told you so.” Serenity said to all of them and they laughed while crying at the beautiful moment. 

“What’s the name you had in mind Nicky?” Red asked as she looked at them. Serenity was holding the new born baby and Nicky was at the side of the bed looking down at them, trying to stop herself from crying. 

“Mae.” Mae Nichols. 

* * *

Over the years, 3 to be precise, Nicky and Serenity raised Mae. The little girl mostly grew up in Red’s bakery since Red wanted to see her as much as possible, she didn’t know how much time she had left. 

It was a day like any other, except it was snowing. In the morning Serenity, Nicky and Mae played in the snow. But soon it got too cold for the little one so they went inside. The roads were icy and some houses were blocked with snow. 

Serenity, however, was on her way to pick up Red so she could spend the holiday with them and not alone inside. She was driving slow and carefully when a car came speeding towards her, the icy had made it impossible for the other car to stop. She tried to swerve but it was no use, the car crashed into Serenity’s.

She heard sirens, but she was in and out of consciousness. After what felt like forever, people were helping her get out of the upside down car. She was numb but she knew that she was severely injured. 

Serenity was in the ambulance, her vision was blurred but she forght to keep her eyes open. Nicky. She needed to call Nicky. But then her eyes closed.

* * *

It had been a while since Serenity left the house. Nicky hadn’t heard anything from her or Red so she assumed that Red forced her to try one of her new goods. Little did she know that her life would change forever.

There was a knock at the door, she wasn’t expecting anyone that wouldn’t just walk in the house. Curiously, Nicky closed the door slightly to Mae’s bedroom since she was playing with her toys, and made her way downstairs. 

“Are you Mrs Nichols?” A police officer asked.

“Yes.” Nicky said hesitantly, she wondered for a few seconds if they were going to search the house for any drugs, though there wasn’t any and never would be. 

“I am sorry to have to tell you this but Serenity Nichols was in a crash. She had internal bleeding and was severely injured, they did everything they could. I’m sorry for your loss.” Tears trickled down Nicky’s face, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

She closed the door and she recovered from the shock. But then it all came back to her and she fell to the floor. Her sob rang out and she was crying hysterically. Mae had heard so she slowly walked downstairs.

“Momma?” Mae ask once she saw her crying. She didn’t know what was happening but sat next to Nicky.

Nicky calmed down a little and wiped her eyes. The pain she felt in her aching heart was unbearable but she had a 3 year old to think of. She picked her up and set her down on the couch with some teddy’s for the moment. 

Nicky then picked up her phone and dialled Red’s number. She tried to breath when she saw the Home Screen of her and Serenity. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.

“Nicky, I’m ready and just waiting for Serenity- Nicky?” She started to cry again at the mention of Serenity, all those years together and memories. 

“Ma, Serenity’s not going to be able to get you. She- she was in a car crash.” She heard Red gasp.

“Oh is she okay, well she’s not going to be okay after a car crash. Is she in the hospital? Oh we have to go-“ Red was cut off when Nicky spoke. 

“No ma, she died.” Silence. It was as if everything was silent, saying it out loud hurt just as much.   
  


* * *

Years passed since that terrible day. Nicky had help from everyone at the start, they helped with Mae while she grieved. But over time she got better, she never relapsed and was able to talk about Serenity without as much pain. It did still hurt, it always would.

“What’s a soulmate.” Mae asked one day before school.

Nicky was thrown off by the question.

“My friends said its someone like no one else, someone that is special to only you.” Mae said. “It sounds like you and Mommy before she was an angel.” 

Nicky and the family had made sure that Mae knew about Serenity, they would talk about her all of the time. When Mae was old enough they explained that Serenity was now an angel in heaven, watching over them and waiting. Well Lorna told her that and everyone agreed with her.

“Well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.” Nicky swallowed but continued. “Just like me and Mommy before she was an angel.”

Serenity wouldn’t be forgotten and one day she and Nicky would reunite. They would all see each other again one day, in heaven.   
  
  



End file.
